The Heir
by Isabella Rain
Summary: After a chance glance, Kagome's world is spun into chaos as the man she had left behind finds her again. But he isn't looking for her, he's looking for the girl she's hiding from him and the rest of the world. Their daughter. Crown Prince Inuyasha Takahashi of Japan issues her an ultimatum, marry him or relinquish custody of their daughter to the Crown.
1. Chapter 1: Found

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back after a long hiatus. Times have changed since the last time I posted a story! **

**My inspiration for this story came from **_**Wolf Blossom's 'I Dare You'**_**. While the stories are completely different, I felt she deserved credit for my inspiration. So, thank you again Wolf Blossom!**

**Anyhow, I don't own any of the characters. And I hope that you enjoy the story! I've got 10,000 words to post in the next couple of days so I hope this is going to be a long story because we aren't even halfway there!**

**1**

It had been a long day that was for sure. 'Who knew teaching English to a classroom full of pre-teens could drain one's energy so much?' Kagome thought as she walked out to her car, ready to be as far away from the school as she could. Between the kid's fighting and their inability to understand the material at times, it made for long days, but she loved every moment of it. The kids, though, weren't the reason she was so antsy to get away from the school, it was what was waiting for her at home. At twenty-three years old, she was at the beginning of her career at the Shikon Institute of Higher Learning and was hoping for a permanent position in the English department in the upcoming year. She was at the prime of her life, ripe for great nights out with friends and partying till the break of dawn, sleeping with men she never wanted to see again for the hell of it. But she'd already done the latter…

"Mummy!" A tiny voice shrilled as it ran toward her frame climbing out of the car. The tiny body attached to the sound collided with her body going full speed, causing her to catch her breath a bit quicker.

"Hi baby." She cooed softly in the little girl's ear as she picked her up with one arm and held onto her with an iron grip, carrying her and her bag into the house as she closed her battered car door with her foot.

"Mummy, guess what I did today?" She asked her mother as she leaned back to look at her face. Kagome slowly set her school bag at the side of the door as she raised her eyebrows at her daughter questioningly. "I coloured you a picture!" She smiled toothily, wriggling to get out of her mother's arms. Obligingly, Kagome set her on the ground and off she ran upstairs to get the picture.

"Tough work, eh?" Her mother asked as she came to the kitchen door drying her hands on a dishtowel. A smile broke across Kagome's face as she took in her mother.

"Yeah, but you'd know that wouldn't you?" Laughing, she wrapped her arms around her in a tight squeeze. "Thanks for watching her today, Mum. You staying for dinner?"

Pulling back and taking in her daughter's frame Kitori shook her head. "Not tonight, I have to get back to the Shrine to take care of Jii-san and Souta. Ileana was good today though. " There was a thump from upstairs and the quickening of footsteps as she found the colouring page she was looking for and began to come down the stairs.

"See Mummy!" She said, holding it up to her mother. "I told you I coloured you one." The picture was just a standard colouring page of Rapunzel looking at the stars she had painted on her wall, longing to see them. Across the image in an attempt to colour it in were smatterings of yellow and purple. A smile crossed Kagome's face as she took it in her hands.

"This is really good! You really got the colours right in it." She said running her fingers over the crayon marks.

"Really?" Ileana asked wide-eyed.

"Really Now why don't you go colour me some more while I talk to Nana?" With a quick, enthusiastic nod of her head she bolted back up the stairs to her bedroom.

Kagome took the picture into the kitchen and hung it under a free magnet on the fridge. "She's growing up Mum." She said with a sad hearted smile, running her fingers over the image again.

"That she is." Turning, she looked to her Mum again for the millionth time in her life and smiled. She was so thankful to have her in her life. She stood at the door with her coat in her hand, ready to get home to her elderly grandfather and teenage brother.

"Tell the family I say hi, and thank you again for watching her." I gave her another squeeze.

"I will. Kagome, he called again." She whispered in my ear. My stomach sank to the floor.

Ileana had gone to bed, and the only light in the living room was the flickering of whatever mindless program was on television. Kagome's head lulled back against the top of the couch in the modest townhouse they resided in. It wasn't much, but it was enough for the two of them and it was cheap to boot. But the size of her house wasn't what was on her mind as she stared at the ceiling.

"_He called again_." Her mother's words echoed around her head. She knew who he was, but she had no intention of dredging up the memory that had haunted her for the last five years. Tonight was not the night for her to be moping in self-pity.

A child's cry pierced the darkness and a smile crossed her face as she headed up the stairs. On the floor, her four-year old daughter's tiny frame was wrapped in her green blankets; her straight, long silver hair sprawled around her. Tears streamed down her face as she fought against some unseen monster in her sleep.

Silently, Kagome held her daughter tightly to her in her arms and cooed to her softly, singing her a song about princesses and knights as she rocked her in her arms. Looking down at Ileana bathed in the glow of her nightlight caused a lump to form in her throat, her daughter was the most gorgeous thing in her life. With her silver hair that framed her face and hung to her waist and her brilliant green eyes, she was going to be a heartthrob in her teenage years. That, she wasn't looking forward to.

With a gentle kiss on the forehead, Kagome gently laid her back in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Sleep tight Lea."

Unconsciously, she thought how much she looked like her dad.

Heading downstairs to turn off the television so she could head to bed a news story caught her eye. A man with long silver hair to his waist and brilliant yellow eyes looked directly at the camera as he made a press release. He held his head high and wore his suit handsomely on his muscular body as he talked to the reporters without missing a beat, never even looking down at his cue cards.

At the bottom of the screen the name Inuyasha Takahashi was in bold letters.

After tossing and turning the whole night, Kagome was exhausted as she wrote her classes notes on Hamlet across the board the following morning. The image of the man who appeared on television the previous night was still ingrained into her mind this morning after he haunted her dreams.

Releasing a deep sigh she turned around to look at her empty classroom before class started. Except it wasn't empty. A gasp escaped her throat as she dropped her whiteboard marker on the ground, her heart pounding. In the back of the classroom, covered by shadow sat a silver-haired demon whose yellow eyes were trained on her. A chuckle escaped his lips as he took her in. Subconsciously she wrapped her arms around her waist, trying to cover her body. Although she was wearing a white button-up shirt and a pencil skirt, she felt as if he could see through her.

"You haven't changed a bit, Ms. Higurashi." His eyes ran her over as he slowly rose from his seat. "Why don't you shut that door and lock the door? Your class is going to be running a little bit late this morning." He instructed.

Steel resolve washed across her at his words. "I'm afraid that's not going to be possible Mr. Takahashi, I have a very important lesson for my children this morning and it's going to take me the whole hour to get through it on time."

"Then I guess their going to have to miss out, because I need to have a discussion with their teacher." He towered over her now, looking down at her with his piercing eyes, but she refused to be swayed.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, sir. I do apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you." She spoke deliberately formal, trying to distance herself as much as possible mentally from the man in front of her.

He laughed again, "I was afraid you might do something like this." In a flash he was next to her and in the next moment she was cradled in his arms.

"Put me down!" She ordered flustered, struggling in his grasp.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ms. Higurashi, now please hold still." Refusing to do so, she continued to struggle as he carried her out of her classroom door and down the corridor. Thankfully the students and staff were in the cafeteria eating breakfast. This small miracle allowed her to be unseen as this insistent man carried her out of the school and into his BMW.

"You can't do this! I have a class to teach!" She pushed against the car door as soon as he shut it, but it had child-lock on it, allowing only him to let her out. She felt like a caged animal as he folded his six-foot frame into the sports car and fixed a steeled, amused gaze at her. Her pulse thumped wildly through her veins.

"Ms. Higurashi, I'm afraid I can't do that. Now just relax, we're going to go for a little bit of a drive." Shifting the car into a gear, she caught a faint glimpse of a smile tug on the side of his mouth as she fastened her seatbelt. Terror shot through her at what that smile meant.

**Stay tuned for another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ultimatum

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you like the first chapter! On to the technical bit: **

**My inspiration for this story came from **_**Wolf Blossom's 'I Dare You'**_**. While the stories are completely different, I felt she deserved credit for my inspiration. So, thank you again Wolf Blossom!**

**Anyhow, I don't own any of the characters. And I hope that you enjoy the story! I've got 10,000 words to post in the next couple of days so I hope this is going to be a long story because we aren't even halfway there!**

**2**

"I see you've forgotten your manners in the last five years Ms. Higurashi." His eyes never left the road, but his tone made her feel as if his fingers were under her skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had to use formalities with a man who kidnaps me." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window at the scenery that was passing by much quicker than normal.

He looked over at her and she felt her skin crawl. With as much spite as she could possibly muster she whispered. "Your Highness." But he heard it and returned his eyes back to the road, an air of haughtiness exuding off him for getting his way.

Inuyasha Takahashi, this yellow-eyed devil, was the crown prince of Japan and he had taken her hostage for unknown reasons.

After another 15 minutes passed of silence, Kagome looked over at him. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, her nerves kicking in from the distance between her and Ileana.

"Home."

Shock and horror crossed her face as she looked down at her plain teaching attire. "To the palace?" She stuttered.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi." His voice was stern as he laid his cell phone in her lap. "Call your mother and tell her you won't be home until late this evening."

Playing it cool, she folded her arms and looked out the window. "Why would I need to call my mother? I'm a grown woman."

His voice was nails on a chalkboard when he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I know, Ms. Higurashi." And for the second time in twenty-four hours, her stomach his the floor.

"Why are we here?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha put the car in park in front of the palace.

"We have business that needs to be discussed." He replied steely as he got out of the car and straightened his suit before opening her door. She wanted to bolt as soon as she saw the daylight on the other side of his tinted car, but she knew better. His arm was around her waist in a steel death grip as soon as her feet touched the ground.

She walked like a lady as he led her past his servants. She refused to be made a fool and seem weak in front of these people who thought it was fine to whisk her away from her life without warning. "Your Highness." His servants bowed as he walked past, but he didn't even acknowledge them as he led her into a sitting room.

"There are to be no visitors or calls today." He ordered as he slid the door to the room shut.

Taking in the room, she instantly dipped into a short curtsey. "Your Majesties." While she didn't respect their son, Kagome had a deep respect for his parents, Emperor Inu no Taisho and Empress Izayoi; for all that they had done for Japan. Their eyes never came off of her, but the Queen seemed less stern than her husband. 'What was going on?' She wondered internally.

"Please sit down." Emperor Inu no Taisho's voice boomed through the small space. Tentatively, she sat in a comfy chair her bottom very close to the edge and her back straight, hands clasped in her lap. "It appears we have some very serious matters to discuss with you, Ms. Higurashi."

Nerves kicked in as she looked over at Crown Prince Inuyasha, who was looking at her, an unreadable expression on his face. She was determined not to show weakness in front of these people because she knew they would eat her alive. "What is this business, Your Majesty?"

"Your daughter." He said curtly.

"OUR daughter." Inuyasha clarified. The Emperor shot him a stern look, but Kagome's heart was pounding, nerves and worry threatening to make her carefully constructed face fall. The Prince's outburst had spiked curiosity inside of her, though.

"Regardless, it appears that your daughter is the blood of the Crown, and it is in ill taste for her to remain an unnamed heir to the throne of Japan."

Empress Izayoi's eyes watched her with a soft look, sympathy perhaps? Panic was setting in her chest as his words sunk in. "And what would you propose we do to remedy the situation?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"We have two options," The Emperor stated, making eye contact with Kagome to gauge her reaction. "The first is that you relinquish custody of your daughter to the Crown and we will raise her under the impression that her mother had perished in a car accident." Kagome's eyes steeled and her hands clenched in her lap, it took everything in her to hold her composure at the thought of loosing her daughter.

The Emperor watched her closely, already having known the answer to his first suggestion. "The second is that you marry Crown Prince Inuyasha." His eyes moved to his son who sat stoically in his chair, his eyes cold steel, but he offered no argument to his father's proposal.

Kagome, on the other hand, did. She stood up a little straighter and stared at the Emperor dumbfounded. "You, want me," she said pointing at herself, "to marry your son because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants? Are you crazy?" She knew her language was inappropriate in the company that she was present in, but what they were asking of her was ridiculous.

The Empress hid her face behind her hand in an attempt to keep the smile on her face from being seen by the men in the room. "If you refuse we will try you as a traitor." Emperor Inu no Taisho's eyes were the same colour as his son's but they held more of a steely bite as he stared into hers with no remorse. A gasp escaped Empress Izayoi's lips at the implication her husband had made.

"You can't be serious Inu no Taisho. She's only a girl whose trying to protect her daughter and you're willing to send her to the gallows over an heir?" Izayoi's voice was incredulous as she stared unabashed at her husband.

"I will give you a month to make up your mind, Ms. Higurashi. In the meantime," He said while rising from his seat, "You will remain in this palace under the watchful eye of my staff. You're job at the school has been suspended as well, so there is no point arguing about it." The Empress followed behind her husband, still a bit in shock herself from her husband's ultimatum.

As soon as the door shut behind them Kagome's eyes began to water, but she refused to let the Prince see her upset. "I want to go home. Take me back to my car."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ms. Higurashi. Your time at the castle starts today."

Angry, she turned and faced him full on. "I want to go home and relieve her so she can go take care of the rest of the family. If you want to be an insensitive jerk and not drive me back to my car, so be it. I'll catch a cab back to the school, or better yet, walk.

His molten eyes locked onto hers. "No. I will send someone for our daughter."

"I need to be the one to be there for her. If someone else comes into the house and tells her that she has to leave she will be terrified. Plus I need to get her things together for her, things that you or your men wouldn't know are important to her." Her eyes were hard as she stood looking down at him in his chair, but her five-foot-four frame didn't give her much height over his sitting frame.

"Fine. I will drive you to the school so that you can drive home, but I will drive you from your house back to the palace."

"No. If I have to come and live with you here in your domain under no will of my own then I deserve the right to drive myself back to the palace with my daughter."

He looked away from her and threw his hand out. "As you wish." He said with a mock bow, relenting to her request, knowing that it would be the last time she would have the privacy of a normal life.

They sat in silence in the car for most of the way. Finally, Kagome looked over at him and asked quietly, "How did you find us?"

"By chance. I was driving through the city one day and saw you window-shopping. I didn't know it was you, but the silver hair gave our daughter way. As you know the Takahashi's are the only ones in Japan with the genes to produce hair that colour. I cancelled all of my plans and came home, the rest of the day I spent researching, trying to find out who the mother of that silver-haired girl was. I never expected it to be you."

She blanched at his words. "Why? Was I not good enough to be on your list of potential mother's of your child? Just because I'm not your usual type of bimbo supermodels, I don't make the cut?"

His eyes were dark as he turned and glanced at her. "Truth be told I didn't even remember your name. I had to find it in the servant's database."

A shiver went up her spine at the memory of her work at the Takahashi palace. It was only summer work while she took a break from her studies before her first year at university. "Sorry I wasn't memorable." She shot back with distain in her voice.

"You were memorable." He softly said as he put the car in park. His eyes were soft for the first time as he looked at her for a fleeting moment. Her hand stilled on the door handle as she looked at him, shock rippling through her. "Now get out of here. I expect you back at the palace no latter than tomorrow morning, but it would be in your best interest to be there tonight." The warmth in his eyes was gone, replaced with the cold steel that she had seen all day.

"Very well." Kagome opened the door and stepped foot onto the solid pavement of the familiar school parking lot and strode to her car, not pausing to look back at him. Quickly, and with as much poise as she could muster she entered her car and drove off. Never bothering to look back at the silver haired man who was watching her drive away.

**Stay tuned for another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Accident

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you like the first chapter! On to the technical bit: **

**My inspiration for this story came from **_**Wolf Blossom's 'I Dare You'**_**. While the stories are completely different, I felt she deserved credit for my inspiration. So, thank you again Wolf Blossom!**

**Anyhow, I don't own any of the characters. And I hope that you enjoy the story! I've got 10,000 words to post in the next couple of days so I hope this is going to be a long story because we aren't even halfway there!**

**3**

Pulling up to the house, a gasp escaped her throat. Surrounding her front yard were reporters. Hundreds of reporters to be more specific. She was terrified, and the firs thought that crossed her mind was what if they had seen Ileana? Frantically she scanned the area for her Mum's car, and her heart sunk as she saw it parked in the driveway. Her tiny two-story refuge had suddenly become a prison for her family.

Determined, she drove around the block to the back entrance to her house. The secluded gravel drive ran between the two rows of houses allowing a back entrance and a garage to all of the townhouses on the block. While on a normal day it was a nuisance to drive her clunky car down the skinny drive, today she was thankful for it.

Throwing her car door open she ran into the house. "Mum! Ileana!" Kagome called in a panic. The blinds on all of the windows were pulled down, silently she thanked God for her mother's forethought.

"Upstairs!" Kitori called. Taking the stairs two at a time, Kagome rushed to her mother and daughter, wrapping them both in her arms.

"Are you two okay?" She ran her hands down the sides of Ileana's face and hugged her to her chest. "I saw all of the reporters and I was afraid they had seen Lea."

"We're okay." Kitori said, rubbing her daughters shoulder. "As soon as I saw the first one I bundled her up and brought her up here to play. I was always afraid something like this might happen, but I didn't expect it so soon." Her mother looked out of the window and down at the reports with a far away look on her face.

"Mummy, why are there people with picture things outside of our house?" Her eyes were wide with confusion. "Nana said they just wanted to get pictures of me. Why don't we just give them one so that they'll go away?"

A lump in her throat rose at her daughter's innocent request. "Because they don't want just one sweetheart, they want thousands." Her daughter's face fell at the fact her solution wouldn't work. Cradling her in her arms, Kagome softly kissed her forehead. Ileana was so tiny against her, reminding her of how fragile she was.

"Mum, we have to get out of here. We have to go to the palace. They're waiting on us." Ileana had slowly started to drift to sleep against her mother, the toll of the day having worn her little body out. "Follow the game plan for running, just run to the person we always planned to run from."

Kitori's eyes became steel as she nodded her head, going into game mode. In a fury all of Kagome and Ileana's important belongings were packed into a single duffle bag.

"Mum, I want you to take my car and drive straight to the palace with Ileana." Kitori opened her mouth to protest, but Kagome held up her hand and kept on talking. "I'm going to take your car and lead them away, they still don't know she exists as far as we're aware so the plan is to keep it that way." Nodding, they rushed out to the car and loaded everyone in. Ileana was sound asleep in her booster seat, and a blanket was thrown over her to cover her from the cameras.

Kagome kissed the two women she loved more than anything in the world on the foreheads and headed back inside. With a deep breath, she prepared herself to walk out the front door and into the horde of reporters.

"Ms. Higurashi! Ms. Higurashi! Is it true you're seeing Prince Takahashi? Ms. Higurashi! Why was Prince Takahashi at your school?" They all talked in a nonstop ramble of incoherent words. Shoving through all of them without responding she pulled open the door to her mother's car and hopped in as quickly as possible, locking the doors behind her. Hands pounded all over the car, on the hood, on the windows, on the roof, it was as if she was in a nonstop chorus of drums. Without putting on her seatbelt, she put the car in reverse and floored it. Reporters moved out of the way afraid of getting hit by her car. As soon as she was out of the driveway, she drove as fast as she could down the street, breathing a sigh of relief that she had gotten away from the reporters.

But three minutes down the main road, her relief disappeared. Out of nowhere, a SUV pulled straight in front of her and a man with a camera with in the passenger side taking photos of her. With no time to react, she plowed into the side of it.

Glass flew everywhere as airbags went off. But Kagome was already past the space where the airbag should have hit her. Lying across the crumpled hood of the car, Kagome laid sprawled, blood beginning to pool around her.

In a rush of servants and security, Kitori carried Ileana up the stairs at the front of the palace. Having had some forethought, she had continued to keep her covered with her blanket, shielding her recognizable silver hair from the servants.

"Ma'am, you can't just enter the palace. Ma'am, I can't allow you to do that." A security personal stated as he put his hand on her free shoulder.

"I am Kitori Higurashi, you damn well better get out of my way." Her brilliant green eyes glared at the guard, who took a step back and allowed her to proceed up the stairs.

Empress Izayoi stood at the top of the stairs framed by the massive palace doors. "Mrs. Higurashi! Are you alright?" All sense of regality had left Izayoi as she rushed down to Kitori and Ileana. "Where is Kagome? We just received news of the reporters. Inuyasha has just gone off to make sure the three of you weren't troubled by them anymore."

"She should have been right behind me, I don't know where she could have gone. The reporters were everywhere; I just hope that they haven't harmed her. We both left the house at the same time, but I went out the back way to make sure they didn't see Ileana."

In the distance sirens began to wail, and the flash of ambulance and police lights could be seen rushing down the road. A lump of worry rose in Kitori's chest as she watched the lights head for the same district she had just come from.

"I am Izayoi," The Empress stated as she lead the two into the house. "Please don't bother with the formalities in this situation. Why don't I take you upstairs and let you lay Ileana down so she isn't disturbed?"

Hesitantly, Kitori nodded her head, knowing that it was the best solution, although she was regretful to let her granddaughter out of the safety of her arms.

The scene was carnal when he arrived. Metal was twisted in ways that should have been impossible and glass was everywhere. There was so much noise around him he could hardly hear the sound of his own thoughts. He knew it was the car she would have been in, it was on the road to the palace and there was a reporter sitting in the back of an ambulance with his head in his hands trying to stop the bleeding from a small cut on his forehead.

"Is that the Prince?" Some by standers mumbled. "Why would he be here?"

In a quick stride he had grabbed the reporter by the collar of his shirt. "Why were you chasing her? What story could be more important than someone's life?" He roared.

"Y-Y-You-r-r H-High-h-ness." He stuttered, putting his hands up in a plea of surrender. "I was just following bosses orders. He said to follow the girl to see where she goes and get a photo of the child."

He tightened his grip. "Who is your boss, little man?" He growled.

"I don't know! I just get a call and go take photos and put them into a Dropbox folder. I ain't never met with anyone, swear!"

With one last glaring look he dropped the reporter and walked away. He knew she had already been taken away by ambulance, and the call he had received from Izayoi let him know that Ileana was all right, safe at the palace. Looking around at the carnage of the wreck one last time, he got back into his car and sped to the hospital, unaware if Kagome was alive or dead.

**Stay tuned for another chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reasons

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm getting really antsy posting it one chapter at a time since I've already started on Chapter 7 and I'm thrilled to hear your opinions. At the moment I've set view goals and when I reach them I post a chapter. So far you guys have far surpassed my viewing goals and that has thrilled me to no end! **

**4**

Everyone was fuzzy, but there was a bright light behind the man on her chest who was pushing at it. 'Why was he pushing so hard at my chest, and why didn't it hurt?' Kagome thought numbly as her head lolled. The light was too bright and she felt dizzy, slowly, she closed her eyes and allowed the comfort of darkness to envelop her.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The machine chimed, the sound was rhythmic but annoying as she opened her eyes. Looking down at her arm she saw the IV connected to her. Wincing, she raised the blanket the covered her and saw the bandages that wrapped around her. Taking a deep breath, she covered herself back up and looked around her.

Shock settled over her at the sight of Prince Inuyasha in the recliner at the foot of her bed. For the fist time, he looked vulnerable. His red button-up shirt hung open and his black jeans were wrinkled, his hair was dishelved and messy around his sleeping face. Without warning his eyes opened up and met hers. She gasped as his golden eyes locked onto hers. "Inuyasha." She gasped.

"Are you okay?" He asked moving to sit on the side of her bed.

"I'm not sure." She said sheepishly, still intoxicated with the painkillers she had been administered. "The last thing I remember is the reporter pulling in front of me. Is Ileana safe?" Worry and fear racked her body at the thought of her daughter; she looked up to the Prince for answers of her wellbeing.

"She safe at the palace with our mothers. So don't worry about her." His voice was softer, but maybe it was just the painkillers making her think that. "You're pretty banged up. You went through your windshield and a piece of glass went through your stomach as you flew out. You broke a few ribs and ruptured your spleen from the trauma of getting thrown through the windshield. What the hell were you thinking when you left without a seatbelt on?"

"That I couldn't let Ileana be seen." Her eyes were far away when she looked up at him. It was a miracle she wasn't hurt anymore than she was. "I've been hiding her from everyone and everything for four years Inuyasha." Her eyes hardened as she focused on him, her motherly instinct showing in her eyes. "I knew she was in danger the moment I found out I was pregnant. Her lineage was a dead give away by the hair on her head. Your family isn't the safest one to be involved in, not with the rebels and Naraku Onigumo's mob looking to take over power." His eyes widened at her knowledge of the castle's internal affairs. "Yes, I know about that. Within a week of the first time I went out in public with her I received a threatening letter warning me that to be involved with the Takahashi family was to make myself an enemy of the mob. From there I went into hiding with her, moving whenever I needed to, making her wear wigs and hats in public. The day you found us the wind had caught her hat, but I couldn't bear to take her home, she was having too much fun."

"Why you? Why wouldn't they target anyone else that I had been involved with." His eyes were narrowed with suspicion, any trace of softness gone.

"Because I had the heir." Her eyes were fire when she met his. "I bore the first heir, illegitimate or not, of the Takahashi family. Four days after I gave birth to her, you passed the legislation to allow female children of the crown to inherit the throne. That law signed Ileana's death warrant." She didn't know why she was telling him any of this, maybe it was because of the painkillers or maybe it was because she had almost died tonight in an 'accident'.

Prince Inuyasha looked at her in a new light. Bathed in the light of fluorescent hospital lights sat a woman who had been through hell to protect her child, his child. A since of pride welled up in his chest as he looked at her bruised face. Even though she had a black eye and her cheek was badly bruised she looked beautiful to him. He hadn't believed he could feel something for this woman because of what she had done to save the heir to the throne, but he did. "Inuyasha?" She asked timidly.

"What is it, Kagome?" They had lost all formalities after the car wreck. Something about sitting in someone's hospital room while they were coconscious could do that to a person.

"Don't let my mother or Ileana come the hospital. There will be reporters outside of the hospital and if they see Ileana your reputation will be tarnished." She was set on her request, but the fact that she wanted to keep his reputation intact baffled him. Shouldn't she, of all people, want him to be ruined for what he had done to her?

"I will." He pulled out his cell phone and made the call to home, informing them of Kagome's request. When he turned back to her though, she had fallen asleep. He looked over at the monitors and noticed that she was still in pain, and had been in pain through their whole conversation, but never showed any concern for herself. He gently pushed the button to allow painkiller to be administered to her body.

"What kind of woman are you?" He asked under his breath as he softly kissed her hand and returned to the recliner.

Two days later they released Kagome from the hospital. Prince Inuyasha stayed by her side the whole time as far as she was aware, but he must have left and showered while she was asleep because after that first night, he never looked dishelved again.

It took all of her power not to wince as she walked up the stairs into the palace, at the top stood her mother, but there was no sign of Ileana. Her heart was pounding in her chest with nerves. "Here let me help you." The Prince whispered at her ear before he gently lifted her into his arms and walked to the top of the stairs in a fluid motion.

She hadn't had time to argue with him and at the top of the stairs she graciously thanked him for his care. Without warning Kitori's arms wrapped around her, "I was so worried about you." She whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Mum." She muttered back. She had missed her Mum in that hospital room, Prince Inuyasha's company was nice, but there wasn't any love in his actions. Just obligation.

"Kagome!" Empress Izayoi was at the foot of the stairs, a worried, motherly smile on her face. "I'm glad to see your okay." Gently she gathered her in her arms and gave her a gentle squeeze. The tenderness caught Kagome off guard as just three days earlier she had sat next to her husband while he delivered his ultimatum. But thinking back she never looked unkind.

"Thank you, Empress." She said kindly and attempted to give a small bow. Prince Inuyasha watched bow and held himself back from barking at her to stand back up. Her whole body trembled just a little bit as she bent over, her stitches obviously straining from the effort. He still couldn't understand her selflessness.

"There is no need to do that!" Empress Izayoi fumbled as she gently pushed her shoulders back up. "And please call me Izayoi. There is no need for formalities anymore."

Kitori smiled at Empress Izayoi as she handled her daughter; over the past few days in the palace the two women had become fast friends over their mutual grandchild. "Kagome, first bedroom on the left." Her mother prompted.

A smile spread over her still bruised face as she nodded and rushed up the stairs. Prince Inuyasha made a move to follow her but his mother held him back. "She will take you when she is ready. For now you need to be patient."

"But Mother." He insisted, looking down at Empress Izayoi's five-foot-five frame. Although she was tiny, Inuyasha didn't dare protest against his mother.

Kagome could hear the soft noises of Ileana playing as she pressed her ear to the door before opening it. With a smile and a hint of guilt, she opened the door.

"Mummy!" Ileana shouted as she jumped up, dropping the toys she was playing with, and bounded into her mother's arms. Her tender little body hurt as it hit hers, but she showed no sign of it to her. "I missed you, Mummy. Nana said that a bad man hit you with his car and I-I was afraid I'd never see you again when you didn't come home." Her tiny lower lip trembled as she hugged her mother tighter.

"Aw, sweetheart." She gently smoothed Ileana's hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm not leaving you, ever sweetheart." She held her tighter to her and carried her over to the big plush bed, rocking her gently.

She softly began to sing the song of princesses and knights to her as she rocked her. Soon, she was asleep and so was Kagome. The two were tucked into the bed together, holding onto one another.

Prince Inuyasha, upset that he couldn't be in the room, sat outside of it like a guard and listened to Kagome sing to Ileana. His heart sped up just a little bit as he recognized the song. His mother had sung him that song as a boy, and he had sang it to her the night he had bedded with her.

He remembered her asking him to sing to her, because she had heard him sing in the shower as she cleaned his room one day. She had fallen asleep in his arms as he softly stoked her hair with his hand. He had been so happy and peaceful in that moment. His parent's discussion of engagements and the status of the country didn't matter in that moment. He had been a normal twenty year old, holding a beautiful girl in his arms. And now that beautiful girl was under his roof with his child. Resolution steeled over him in that moment as he stood up and walked down the hall to his room. He was going to make that woman love him.

**Stay tuned for another chapter!**

**Please review! I would love to hear your opinions and they are all highly appreciated! I can't make the story any better if I don't know there's anything wrong. **


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm getting really antsy posting it one chapter at a time! I'm really thrilled to hear your opinions as the story progresses. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story and I look forward to hearing more from you!**

**5**

Ileana and Kagome slept in late the following morning; it was around ten o'clock in the morning when Ileana began to stir. "Mummy?" She asked patting Kagome's cheek with her hand, her face close to hers. "Mummy, wake up!" She patted her cheek a little bit harder, causing Kagome to stir.

"Hm? Ileana?" Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes. Her daughter's brilliant green eyes were inches away from hers.

"I'm hungry!" She said with a cheeky grin. "Can I go ask Nana for food?"

Popping awake and realizing their location, Kagome sat up and almost clobbered Ileana in the head. "Sorry honey, I'll go find you some. I want you to stay in here for now though. Promise me?" Pain was stabbing around her torso from her sudden movement. She could feel one of her stitches pop and a small amount of blood seem into the bandaging around it. She refused to let her daughter see her face contort to match the pain she was in.

With a pout she nodded her head. "But Nana wouldn't let me leave either! I wanna go play!" She complained.

Kagome took her daughter in her arms and smiled at her, trying her hardest to forget her pain. Her silver hair was a halo around her. "Honey, you can go out soon, but for now we're some place that we don't know and I'm afraid someone might hurt you."

Ileana looked up at her mom and nodded in submission. "Will we be here long Mummy? I wanna go home…"

"I don't know, honey. I don't know." Gently she kissed the top of her head and stiffly climbed out of bed. Looking down she realized she still had on her clothes from the night before. "I'll be right back baby." She said confidently as she squeezed out the door and into the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and shrugged off the pain from her injuries. God they hurt, but she was determined not to show her pain to anyone. "How's your ribs?" A deep voice said from behind her.

Startled, she wheeled around to another set of yellow eyes inches from her face. A gasp erupted from her lips as she jumped back; an involuntary wince crossed her face. His hand shot out and steadied her. "I take it that means not good." His eyes were soft, but his face was steeled.

"I'm fine," She said with a smile, her face betraying none of her pain. Shaking his head, he walked past her. He knew she had to still be in pain, he had seen a fraction of a wince when she spun around. It had probably pulled on her stitches.

"Where's Ileana?" He asked when he was a little bit in front of her.

"Still asleep." She lied casually. She still wasn't prepared for him to see her. She wanted to keep her to herself for just a little bit longer.

"Okay." He glanced back at her, knowing she was lying to him. "Why don't we get some breakfast then?" Frustration threatened to make him lash out at her, he couldn't understand why she wouldn't let him see his daughter. The one glimpse he'd had of her hadn't been enough; he wanted to actually see her face.

"That's just where I was headed." She beamed a smile at him, trying to be casual.

She followed him through the winding corridors to the kitchen. The palace was exquisite, but she already knew where all the rooms were. When she used to work here she would steal into the kitchen and Kaede, the cook, would sneak her cookies or brownies or whatever else she was cooking. Her heart warmed at the memory and she wondered whether she was still working there.

As they pushed through the swinging door, her heart soared. Chopping strawberries at the counter stood the short, older woman Kagome had grown to love in her months working at the palace. "Kaede!" She called with a smile as she rushed around the Prince, ignoring her pain.

Her head whipped up faster than one would think possible for a woman her age. A smile spread across her face and she opened her arms just in time to catch the woman coming at her.

Prince Inuyasha stood in amazement at the exchange between the two. He watched as the old hag, as he had called her since he was a teenager, cupped Kagome's face tenderly. The mother of his child planted a kiss on her head and held onto her tighter, almost like she was her grandmother. He had had no idea that they were close in the time she worked under his family. To be honest he didn't know anything about her time here other than the nights she cleaned his room and would talk him through whatever had gone on in his life that day.

She had been his confident. At least until he knocked her up. Anger swelled through him at the recollection. She had left a month and a half after he had bedded her, but he only saw her a few times after that night because she had been assigned to another area of the palace. He had never tried to see her more than when he saw her in passing either.

Kaede, having not seen the Prince, met eyes with him and pulled back from Kagome. "Would you like your usual this morning, Your Highness?" Kagome looked between the two bashfully, she had forgotten he was there.

"No, make your specialty breakfast and bring it out to the terrace when it's done. I'm going to be taking breakfast with Ms. Higurashi this morning." He turned and walked out of the kitchen and onto the terrace, assuming Kagome was right behind him.

"Kaede," She whispered in the woman's ear once he was gone. "Can I get some of the pancakes you've made for the family? Ileana's starving."

She nodded her head and smiled a mischievous grin at her. "You know the Prince is going to get antsy if you aren't right behind him."

"He can wait." She said with a smile. Kaede had known about her pregnancy before she even had. Luckily, no one else within the palace walls had known the true reason for her resignation five years ago, or else the Prince would have found her much sooner than expected.

She cast the younger woman a wicked wink and handed her a heaping plate of pancakes topped with strawberries. She even added whipped cream to the top and a drizzle of chocolate syrup over the top. Laying a peck on Kaede's cheek and whispered, "She'll love this. I'll try and bring Ileana to see you as soon as I can." She strode out of the kitchen and back to her room, leaving Kaede smiling a toothy grin in her wake.

Ileana rushed to the door when she heard the handle turn. "Mu-. Pancakes!" She exclaimed when she saw the plate in her mother's hand.

Kagome laughed as she led her over to the table with them. "And they're all yours."

She didn't even get a chance to thank her mum before her face was covered in syrup as she began to devour the sweet breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, Kagome left a content Ileana playing on the floor and walked through the doors onto the terrace for breakfast. "Where have you been?" Growled Prince Inuyasha. On the table in front of him sat a steaming breakfast of crepes of different flavors, but the look on his face showed no appreciation of the delicacy in front of him. He was angry, fuming honestly.

"I had an errand to take care of." She replied with a cheeky smile. He looked her over and saw the chocolate sauce smeared over the front of her shirt. Putting the pieces together he knew she had taken food up to their daughter.

She sat down across from him and took in the food laid out before them. "May I eat some?" Her eyes were lit up at the prospect of eating Kaede's food.

"What? Yes, yes. Go ahead." He shook his head in frustration. What was he going to do with this infuriating woman in front of him? He watched her fill her plate with strawberry crepes and smother them in chocolate sauce, something other women would never think to do in front of him. They were always too concerned about their figures and his opinion to even consider it.

She went to town on the plate in front of her. Not even acknowledging his eyes on her. He wondered if their daughter was anything like her. "Prince Inuyasha." He heard timidly from the woman he was watching unabashedly. "You should eat. I heard you and your father have an important meeting today in the halls on my way back to the terrace." Her eyes were on his and a small smile pulled at her lips in the most wicked way. His pulse quickened at the turn of her lips, but he quickly pushed it away.

After that first night in the hospital, he had found himself watching her more and more. When she slept, even though she was covered in tubes, he watched her and began to see her as beautiful more and more. The way her raven hair had spread out around her head and framed her face made his breath catch. He was remembering why he opened up to her and bedded her so many years ago.

"Yes, fine." He responded after snapping out of his reverie. Kagome watched him pick up a blueberry crepe and put maple syrup on it. He was mesmerizing she had to admit.

"Kagome, when can I see my daughter?" He asked after a few mouthfuls, locking eyes with her.

She was afraid that's why he wanted to have breakfast with her. She looked away from him and looked out over the palace gardens laid out in front of them. They were gorgeous stretching out for miles behind the palace. She didn't know what to tell him. She wasn't ready for him to see her yet. Ileana was still her precious child she had shielded from him for years.

"I don't know, Inuyasha." She said, dropping his formal title. She brought her hand to her mouth and chewed on her nail softly.

"She is my daughter too, Kagome. I have every right to see her!" His voice raised just a fraction. Her eyes came back to his, slightly in shock. He looked visibly upset; she hadn't realized he felt that way about seeing Ileana.

"You're right. But I've spent her whole life hiding her from you and your life. Why should I bring her into it now just because you demand that I do?" Her face steeled as determination set it.

"Because you are going to be marrying me, whether you like it or not. She's already going to be part of my life, as you say, and so are you." Heat rose across Kagome's cheeks as he reminded her of his father's ultimatum.

Infuriated, she stood up and walked away in a huff. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" With a growl, he threw his napkin on his breakfast plate and chased after her.

She made it all the way to the stairs leading to her room before his hand caught her elbow and spun her around to face him. Her face was red and unshed tears shone at the corner of her eyes. He didn't know what to say to her now that he had caught her, he had had a whole rant he was going to spill at her, but the tears in her eyes caught him off guard. He didn't want her to cry.

Taking advantage of his hesitation, Kagome yanked her arm away. "I may have to marry you, but until then I have no obligation to introduce you to Ileana." She ran the last few meters to her room and slammed the door behind her, leaving the Prince speechless on the stairs.

Ileana sat in confusion looking at her mother shook up. "Mummy? What's wrong?" She asked in her childish voice. Kagome was leaning against the door breathing heavily, her stitches pulling in a very funny way and her broken ribs making it hurt to breath. She knew she shouldn't have ran, but she needed to get away from him. Pain radiated through her torso as she tried to catch her breath. Tears were on the verge of cascading down her face and she tried her hardest to hold them back.

"Nothing sweetheart," She said picking her up as if nothing were wrong and held her against her chest, smoothing her hair down as she sat on the window seat cradling her. Gently Ileana ran her hand down her mothers back in a comforting motion.

"It's okay Mummy, the bad men can't get us." Kagome laughed softly as her daughter tried to comfort her without knowing the reason.

"Is that right?" She asked, looking at her daughter's face.

"Uh huh. I won't let them get you. Just like you won't let them get me!" She smiled and put her hand on the side of her mum's face. "I love you Mummy."

"I love you too baby. I love you too." She kissed the top of her daughter's head while she hugged her. "Ileana, do you wish you had a Daddy?"

She shook her head and looked back at her Kagome. "Not if having a Daddy makes Mummy sad. I don't like it when Mummy's upset." Shock rocked her as she looked into her daughter's green eyes. "Can I go see Nana Mummy? She promised to braid my hair."

She nodded her head. "I'll go find her baby." She said gently, still trying to process what her daughter had said. She had never cried in front of Ileana, not once. She had always waited until long after she was in bed or when she was in the car, but she must have picked it up somehow.

With a deep breath she walked out of her room and down the corridor to find her mother, searching for the Prince with every step.

"She is so infuriating!" Inuyasha screamed as he chucked a vase across his room.

"Calm down. It is her right as a mother to keep Ileana to herself for as long as she can." Izayoi calmly said as she watched her son throw things around his room in a rage.

"Her right? Her right! I don't give a shit about her rights Mother. It is my right to see my daughter!" His face was red from shouting and his posture was tense. He looked like he could throw a punch at any moment.

"It's your fault your in the predicament, Inuyasha." She scolded. "You haven't been there for her like Kagome has, you don't know what she likes, what makes her upset, or anything. All you know is that she is your child. Kagome has been there for every bump and bruise and sore stomach. She changed every diaper and consoled every hurt feeling. She has been that child's rock and savior on more cases that one. From what Kitori tells me they've been through hell on earth trying to keep that little girl safe because she's your child." Izayoi stared at her son, anger starting to rise up in her.

Slowly, he started to calm down, his mother's words sinking in. "I'm sorry. I really am, I didn't know she was pregnant Mom. How was I supposed to? Dad found out that something had happened between us and moved her because of the engagement with Kikyo."

"I know. Your father was only doing what he thought was right for the country, and what he thought was right for you. How was he supposed to know that you had fathered a child? He knew of your deviant ways but he had no idea when he arranged your marriage to Kikyo that you had a daughter. That's why he's trying to set this right and have you marry her. Then Ileana will be your heir and you will have the rights to see her. You know this whole job would be a lot easier if you two loved each other." Her eyebrows rose as she watched her son tense.

"Love, keh. Like she would ever love me after what she's been through. I don't even know what all that is!" He threw his hands in the air and started pacing the room. Izayoi sat poised in a chair watching him.

"But could you love her?" Her eyebrows rose as the question sent a shiver through him.

Inuyasha turned and faced his mother. She knew the answer to her question before he even opened his mouth. "I think I could Mom. I know I liked her a hell of a lot when she took care of me in the past. I was lost when Dad moved her to the other part of the palace, but I don't know how she felt about me then. We never talked about our feelings, we only talked about," He paused for a second as a realization dawned on him, "Me."

Izayoi just looked at her son in a maternal way. "If you were in her position, would you let you see your daughter?"

"No." He collapsed onto the couch at the foot of his bed. "I'm probably everything she protected her from. She would have still been working here when the engagement was announced." He thought hard for a second. "It would have been the same week she left." His head lifted and met his mother's eyes. "Mom, she would have known she was pregnant then. She wouldn't have been able to do anything."

Izayoi's heart went out for the woman two doors down from them. She appreciated her for her discretion and her maturity. Even at the age of eighteen she didn't try to cause trouble in her son's life or even bring it up. Instead she tried to hide her and her daughter from the world to save him the public ridicule. She had only worked in the palace for six months, but she had learned the Takahashi's biggest rule of always looking perfect to the public. If there were no scandals there was no public discourse over their image. Inu no Taisho had worked his whole life to keep his family's image in tact that he was willing to push his son into marrying this girl so that the family's reputation would be kept in tact when the public found out about Ileana.

The girl was incredibly brave; she had to admit. Her and Kitori witnessed it briefly last night as they watched her climb the stairs. She was acting brave and eager to reach her daughter, showing no signs of pain or hesitation. It was like watching a soldier in the midst of battle, surrounded by enemies and full of fear, but showing no signs of it as they battled on. Once she had shut the door to her room, Kitori had said she had been like that since the day she had found out she was pregnant. Izayoi couldn't imagine what she had been through, or the pain she bore, but she loved her for bravery.

"You're right." She said solemnly. "She must have cared about you in some way or else she wouldn't have hidden your child, she would have told the media and collected money or at least told your Father or you."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No she wouldn't have Mom. She's too selfless. At the hospital she was in so much pain, but she refused to show me. She instead told me about how the mob had contacted her about our daughter and threatened her. She refused to take more pain medication and sent me to make sure her mother didn't bring our daughter to the hospital for fear of the media and the mob. She was so worried about the safety of everyone else that she didn't even think about the pain she was in Mom!" He was so overwhelmed by this woman. The more he talked about her the more his heart went out to her and he wanted to be around her. The connection they had had when she had been assigned to him had been exponential. It was electric and he knew it. He longed to see her every day after his day as a Prince and she was always there to welcome him home and let him spill out his problems. He realized, after evaluating everything that he had loved that girl in the past and had been too self-absorbed to realize it. He wasn't going to make that mistake again.

Izayoi wondered if Inuyasha truly understood why Kagome acted so brave in front of him, or if he was only grasping at straws in an attempt to understand her.

"Mom. I'm not losing her, or my daughter." Determination steeled his eyes for the second time today.

"That's the spirit." Izayoi smiled warmly at her son as a mischievous look crossed her eyes. "How are you going to win her over?"

"I'm going to make her my friend again." It was a soft answer, but it had worked last time and he knew it would work again. Kagome wasn't the type of girl to be swayed by pretty things, but she was someone who valued honesty and integrity. He knew that from experience. The times they were the closest were the times that they talked and he was honest with her.

"Then get out there and get to it!" She cupped her son's face and kissed his forehead gently. "Good luck, you're going to need it." Izayoi rose from her chair and walked to the door, a little smile playing at her lips. She had liked Kagome from the moment she had seen her five years ago. She had always been a happy worker and was willing to take on new challenges, that's why she had personally requested that she was assigned to Inuyasha's room. It was a shame the day she turned in her resignation paperwork, but she knew now why she had. The way she handled herself in front of her husband and son truly spoke to Izayoi of her character, and any girl who was willing to stand up to her son was truly a keeper.

She just hoped she was willing to open her heart to her son again.

**Stay tuned for another chapter!**

**Please review! I would love to hear your opinions and they are all highly appreciated! I can't make the story any better if I don't know there's anything wrong. **

**I want to extend a special thanks to Ai2000 and IrisAyame, you two have truly been wonderful in terms of making me honestly think about what I'm writing and change things where it's needed. I truly appreciate you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Past

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm glad you love the story! I've just finished Chapter 9 and I am getting STOKED! **

**If any of you play Harvest Moon: A New Beginning, there's a woman you face in a festival called Kikyo! Talk about an Easter egg. =P**

**Anyhow, I don't own any of the characters. And I hope that you enjoy the story! **

**The layout below is Inuyasha's bedroom, I included it because I had a hard time getting straight where everything was so I figured I'd help ya'll out. **

| dddd | | = - Windows

| cc c | | _ - Doors

| t c | |

| c | Closet |

|xxxxx c | -| Rough outline of Inuyasha's

|xxxxx c | | Room

| c c / | c= chair or couch

| c / En-suite | x= Bed t = table

| | | d= Desk

**6**

The canopy above the bed was a pretty shade of green, it had unique patterns that made it appear that you were laying under a shade tree watching the leaves move. She was exhausted, absolutely and utterly exhausted both physically, mentally, and emotionally. Her whole body hurt and tears were on the verge of cascading down her face from sheer exhaustion.

Thankfully, her mom had taken Ileana down to her room, hidden under a blanket to hide her from the prying eyes of the staff. Kagome was still cautious, and slightly paranoid, about people seeing her daughter. She felt awful about the quality of life she was bound to have in her late childhood if they kept up the cycle they were in. Maybe the Emperor's ultimatum had been a blessing in disguise. But she wasn't willing to admit it yet.

Slowly, the sobs started to build in her chest. She didn't understand where things had gone wrong. That was a lie, she knew exactly where it went wrong. Her daughter's father was the Prince, and she looked just like him.

Letting go, she allowed the sobs to rock her body as she pressed a pillow to her face to muffle the sound. Each hitch of her chest hurt more than the last as they pulled at her stitches and injuries, making her sob harder. It was the first time she had let herself breakdown in a long time and she knew it was long overdue.

Inwardly she cursed him, even though she knew it wasn't his fault. She wanted to blame him, oh god did she ever, but she would be wrong to do so. When he had taken her to bed that night she had wanted it just was much as he did, maybe even more.

Curling herself into the fetal position around a pillow, she allowed her body to hurt as the tears covered her face. Memories bombarded her as exhaustion began to take her under.

It was her first real assignment in the palace. Excitement didn't even begin to describe her enthusiasm as she bounded toward the Prince's room to begin her first day as his personal maid. She had heard the Prince was hard to work for, that he was broody and quick tempered, but that didn't deter her. Just because every other maid hadn't worked out under him didn't mean she wouldn't. She was determined to do her best and not let him bother her.

Her hand shook as she reached out for the door handle to his room. Anticipation had her nerves on end as her excitement brimmed over the surface. With a smile on her face, she burst into his room and looked around.

The room was massive, as one would expect for a Prince. His large four-poster king bed was in the center of the far wall with a couch at the foot of it. There was a desk underneath one of the massive windows on the outside wall with a nice chair in front of it. In front of the en-suite sat two chairs and in front of the closet door sat a lovely mahogany table with a chair on either side. There were a few decorative items around the room, mostly vases and a couple of paintings. She was quite content; although there was a lot of floor space there wasn't much in the room she would need to be clean. It seemed that she was going to have quite a bit of free time in the evenings until the Prince went to bed.

That was the biggest change this assignment held for her, her hours. The Prince's maid was to be awake in his room or around the palace from the time he woke up to the time he went to bed. They were essentially at his beck and call all hours of the day via a pager. That meant for long hours with little sleep in between, but she was young and willing to work her heart out to make the Prince comfortable.

Her superior had informed her that the Prince was in a meeting until five today and it was already three, so Kagome set to work tidying what little there was to tidy in the room and began heating towels in case he wanted a shower or bath after work.

The sound of a door slamming a couple hours later alerted her to the Prince's arrival. Spinning around, she bowed. "Welcome home, Your Highness." His head spun around to face her and met her eyes. He was handsome, gorgeous even. He was tall, towering almost a foot above her. His silver hair was just as pretty as it always seemed on television and shined in the light of the setting sun. But none of those features compared to his eyes, they were a brilliant golden yellow that seemed to glisten as the bore into her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking behind those guarded eyes, but she knew it wasn't pleasant.

"Who are you? I thought I told Mother I didn't need a maid." He crossed his arms across his chest and continued to stare at her.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, sir." She said with a polite curtsey. "And I don't know of any arrangements you have with the Empress, but I was sent to look after you under her request."

"Really?" He strode across the room and grabbed her chin faster than she could blink. He leaned in until his nose touched the tip of hers and his breath mixed with hers. She gasped at his proximity to her. "I take it you took the assignment so you could get close to me and become my next play thing. He looked her over, "You're a bit plain compared to all of the other girls that have served me before, but you'll do."

Red-hot anger seared inside of Kagome's chest as she pushed the Prince away from her. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, Your Highness, but I'm not here to sleep with you. I'm here to look after you and your bedchambers so that you are comfortable and happy."

A smirk crossed his face as he grabbed her outstretched wrist and pulled it behind her and pressed her up against him. "Key words there were, 'Look after you and comfortable and happy'. If you want to make me comfortable and happy, you will do everything I say no matter what it is. The key role of my maid is to warm my bed whenever I want it."

A steeled, determined expression crossed her face. "I will do no such thing, Prince Inuyasha." She brought her foot down hard on his toe, causing him to back away with a small shout. She had angered him, but she didn't care. Walking away, she went to his en-suite to run him a bath. "There will be a bath ready for you in five minutes, Your Majesty."

She knew he stared after her as she walked away, she just didn't know whether he was angry with her or not for her behavior. Quite frankly she didn't care one way or the other.

An hour later he emerged from the en-suite in a pair of black sweatpants and a red t-shirt, quite the contradiction to his usual suits. "There's dinner from Kaede on the table for you, Your Majesty." Kagome said as she continued to straighten his pillows for bed.

"Kagome, was it?" He asked gently as he laid his napkin across his lap. "I apologize for my behavior earlier. I was trying to determine your motives behind taking this job. As you can imagine, many women only do it to become close to me. Hoping I will bed them so they have something to brag to the other maid's about. As we have a shortage of male servants at the moment, I have to continue to evaluate all of the girls that come into my personal service."

Kagome laughed. The Prince's eyes turned to look at her, her reaction catching him off guard. "Your Majesty, thank you for your apology, but I just find it hysterical to think of how many girls you've made swoon by that very performance." A smile tugged at the Prince's lips as he watched her laugh.

"To be honest, you're the first maid I've ever done that to. Normally by the end of the first week the girl's start asking me what they can do to service me."

She stopped laughing for a second, her eyes locked onto his trying to gauge his honesty. She laughed even harder when she saw no trace of a lie. "And I take it you kindly turn them down when they start." She said sarcastically.

"Well no." The Prince responded, a smile still tugging on the side of his lips. "But how am I supposed to when they so willingly throw themselves at me."

Calming down, she leaned on the back on the chair next to the bed. "I guess not. Even you must get lonely in the busy life you lead."

His eyes widened at her lack of repulsion and down right honesty. "You're not like the other girls, are you Ms. Higurashi?"

"Not one bit, Your Majesty." She smiled a wicked smile. "If you want someone whose going to lie to you, then you should request another maid because I'll be bluntly honest with you."

"Then you'd be the first." The Prince said softly as he began to eat his dinner.

They become quick friends throughout the course of the next few months. The Prince quickly learned that Kagome was always bluntly honest with him and she was quick to make sure he was always comfortable and happy.

Tonight was different though. The Prince had been in meetings all day, about what Kagome didn't know, but he was angry when he walked into his room.

"Good evening, Your Ma-" Kagome was quickly cut off by a vase flying across the room; it shattered against the far wall of the room.

"Who the hell do they think they are?" The Prince raged as he continued to throw things across the room. His body was rigid with anger as he fumed. "They think they can tell me who I'm to marry! They can think again!"

Kagome watched wide eyed as he continued to vent his anger. After ten minutes of watching him rage, she finally spoke up. "Prince Inuyasha!" She called, but it had no effect. "Inuyasha!"

He halted in his tracks as he realized he wasn't alone. "Calm down." Kagome ordered. Her face was stern and her hands were on her hips. "You're acting like a child."

"You don't understand!" He bellowed at her. "How would you feel if you were told who you had to marry?"

"I would be angry, but I wouldn't stand here and throw things and make a fool of myself. I would try to find away to get out of it and the only way to do that is to calm down so you can think straight. Now take a deep breath." She sounded like a parent trying to calm down an unruly teenager before they did something stupid.

Obliging to her order, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. After a couple minutes of deep breathing he grabbed her and hugged her. "Thank you Kagome." He whispered softly into her ear. A blush crept across her cheeks as he squeezed her.

"Your welcome." She whispered back running her hand gently over his back. The Prince quickly scooped her up and sat down on the couch with her on his lap. "Inuy-Prince what are you doing?"

"Inuyasha is fine, Kagome, and we're solving the problem of my arranged marriage." She looked at his face; he was staring unabashed at her with another unknown expression. "Now what is your idea to help me get out of this marriage?"

Putting aside any feelings she might have, she thought hard. "What do you know about the girl?"

"She's pretty and she's the only daughter of one of the wealthiest businessmen in Japan. Her father is the owner of Mikotama Electronics and our marriage will allow us to control the electronics industry and will also bring valuable money into the royal treasury for things such as public works projects and improvements in the educational systems. My father thinks it's a good match but I'm just not interested in her. From everything I've been told she's quite bitchy and she's always in the tabloid magazines. Father is overlooking this saying that she'll change once she becomes a Takahashi, but I don't trust her."

"Internal affairs." Was Kagome's immediate response, "If you can find proof that there's something amiss with her then your father will let you off the hook. At least with her. You know he's always going to bring another girl for you to marry until you agree. The best way to get out of marrying someone whose not of your choosing is to find a girl he approves of."

"That's brilliant Kagome!" He smiled, but it didn't last long as the rest of her words sunk in. "And I know." He leaned his head against her shoulder. "I wish I could marry you. You at least understand me."

Her face turned beat red as she froze on his knee. "Yeah, but I don't think we'd work." She said, laughing to try and make light of his statement. "I'm a bit too stubborn for you, and don't you remember? I'm too plain for your tastes." A real laugh echoed out of her throat.

Inuyasha wasn't laughing though. His head lifted slowly off of her shoulder and his arm around her tightened. "You're not plain, Kagome. You're beautiful, absolutely stunning." Her laughing stopped as her breath caught in her throat. She met his golden eyes for the millionth time in the past week, but they were different this time. The gold in them had become almost molten and there was a warm passion in them that she couldn't explain. Slowly, his hand moved up her back and tangled in the hair behind her neck as he firmly gripped it and pulled her face to his and pressed his lips to hers in one fluid motion.

Her hand went up to push him away, but the Prince just grabbed it and held onto it tightly. His kiss left no room for questions as he passionately moved his lips over hers. She gasped as his tongue ran along her lower lip. Taking advantage of her surprise, he kissed her deeper, running his tongue over hers as he explored her mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, he pulled her completely on top of him so that she was straddling his waist. His hands explored every section of her body that her flimsy dress protected. Breaking the kiss for air, Kagome tilted her head up, but Inuyasha continued to kiss down her neck to her collarbone. Gently he nipped along it, causing her to shiver on top of him. She whimpered as her hands tightened around the collar of his shirt.

She felt his hands run up the inside of her bare thighs under her skirt, but she didn't care. She'd been watching this man in his most intimate moments for the past two months and it wasn't until recently that she realized how attracted she was to him. Maybe it was there talks every night or the way he would smile at her. Either way, she hadn't known how much she wanted this until his hands had touched her.

Inuyasha grabbed her legs tightly and stood up, kissing her again as he began to move. Her eyes were closed tightly, absorbing every moment she had in his arms. Memorizing every moment of his muscular body. She felt the gentle softness of his bed underneath her as he laid her on it and began kissing her deeper as he pressed his body against hers. She felt his hands unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off as he continued to kiss up and down her neck. He lifted her up against his chest and unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it over her head. Laying her back down his gaze devoured her as it ran over her semi-clad body.

"Kagome." He breathed out heavily before he returned his lips to hers. His hands trembled with control as he ran them slowly over her body lingering ever so slightly on her hips and under her breasts.

Dropping his pants, he kissed her more passionately. She knew his control was at the breaking point. He unhooked her bra as he kissed her and threw it aside. Possessively, he captured one of her sensitive nipples in his mouth and softly drew it between his teeth and tongue. Moaning, she arched her back as his arm pulled her closer to him. "Inuyasha." She whimpered as his other hand gently massaged her bud over her underwear.

In one swift motion her underwear was on the floor and so was his. Holding her close to him, he positioned himself at her entrance and gently kissed her head. Her hands tangled in his beautiful silver hair as it cascaded around her. "Kagome." He moaned as he thrust himself into her.

Kagome woke up with a start, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Her heart pounded in her chest and her body tingled with a longing she hadn't felt in years. She held her chest and leaned forward, trying to get her heart to stop beating so rapidly. But she failed. Her mind was swimming in him. His smell, the feeling of him under her fingertips, the silkiness of his hair… Trembling, she stumbled to the shower and turned it on, not bothering with the temperature or the fact she was still dressed.

Ice-cold water cascaded over her, soaking her to the bone and matting her hair to her head. Collapsing to the floor, she wept.

How was she going to marry a man she had never gotten over when he didn't even care about her?

**Stay tuned for another chapter!**

**Thanks again to IrisAyame for all of your help in getting facts straight and making my story better. Ai2000, you've been wonderful too! **

**A/N: I feel that Inuyasha's proclamation of only marrying a woman of his choosing when his Father is forcing Kagome to marry him is insane irony.**


	7. Chapter 7: Uncle

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm glad you love the story! I hope your holiday season is going well!**

**Anyhow, I don't own any of the characters. And I hope that you enjoy the story! **

**7**

The next morning an envelope made out of heavy black paper passed under her door. Kagome hadn't slept well the night before and had been out on the terrace with a cup of tea watching the sunrise when she heard it glide under her door. Scooping up it up, she quietly opened it and read the note inside:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I will be gone today on business and may not return for a couple of days. The servant's will not be servicing your wing while I am away to give you some privacy. I hope this message finds you well and I will see you when I return._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Inuyasha_

Excitement rushed through her as she read and reread the Prince's beautiful cursive handwriting. She would be able to take Ileana outside of the room today, even if it was only in one wing of the palace. Luckily, there was a sitting room with a television in one of the rooms looking onto the terrace that they would be able to relax in without being seen. Her next sip of tea tasted like ecstasy in light of her recent discovery. Smiling, she settled back in her chair on the terrace and waited for Ileana to wake up.

About two hours later, Ileana began to stir in the covers. "Mummy?" She called out sleepily when she didn't see her in bed with her. Without warning, Kagome scooped Ileana out of the bed, earning a squeal from the little girl as she kissed her stomach and blew on it.

Bringing her upright, Kagome smiled vividly at her daughter. "Guess what, Ileana."

"What!" She asked excitedly. Her toothy smile brightened her green eyes as her silvery hair cascaded to her waist.

"We're going to go play and watch television, out there." She said pointing to the door. Ileana had only seen glimpses of the palace through the blanket that was always covering her head.

A squeal of pure delight echoed through the room as Kagome set Ileana on the ground and watched her turn circles around the room. She didn't know that she was in danger; all she knew was that she was going to get to play and be a child of her age.

Kagome felt truly blessed as she watched her frolic and smile around the room. Blessed that her child never once questioned her rules, blessed that she was alive and healthy, and even more blessed that she had her in her life. And blessed she was so light that it didn't hurt her injuries too much to lift her. Pride and happiness surged through her at the sight of her daughter's smile.

"Alright then! Let's get ready." Slyly, she picked a dress up from the top of the dresser in the room. "I even have a pretty new dress for you to wear."

"Really?" Her eyes were wide as she took in the beautiful shimmering red dress with a tight top and a billowing gossamer skirt that would hang to her knees and still allow her to play in. "Mummy, it's so pretty…" She said with childlike wonder.

Giggling, she helped her get into it and combed her hair down, placing a little bow in it to complete the outfit. She looked stunning, but all she knew was that she was wearing a dress fit for a princess. Idly, she pat the dress down and felt the material with her little fingers.

"Ready to go?" She asked her warmly, holding her hand out.

"Mhmm." She rushed forward and hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you Mummy."

"You're welcome baby." She kissed the top of her head and took her little hand in hers. Together, they opened the door and stepped out into the hallway bathed in sunlight.

Laughter erupted out of Ileana's tiny body as she let go of Kagome's hand and sprinted down the long hallway. "Ileana! Wait up!" She called following after her with a smile on her face.

The smile didn't last long though as she saw Ileana smack into a pair of tall, darkly clad legs. Slowly, she tilted her tiny head up to stare up at the man she had collided with. "I'm sorry, Mister." She said timidly. Backing up slowly, as if he was going to bite her, she turned and ran back into the safety of her mother's arms.

Hiding her face in her mother's hair, she peered out meekly as Kagome's eyes met those of the mysterious man in front of her. "I don't believe we've met before." His voice was deep and silky all at once, matching his appearance. He had the same long silver hair and golden eyes the rest of his family had, immediately marking him as a Takahashi. He was taller than Prince Inuyasha and his hair hung straighter and longer as well; his eyes mimic those of his father, cold and as hard as steel. She instantly recognized him from her time at the palace and family portraits of the royal family.

Curtseying, Kagome smiled at him so as not to appear rude. "I don't believe we have, Prince Takahashi. My name is Kagome Higurashi." She felt his cold eyes travel over her and land on Ileana in her arms.

"And the girl?" He asked, slowly slipping a hand into his pocket. His features betrayed nothing of what he was thinking, but she knew he was curious because of her silver hair.

"Your niece." She smiled sweetly at him. Although she hadn't wanted anyone to see her, he already had and she couldn't wipe his memory to make him forget it. "Ileana Izayoi Higurashi."

His eyes narrowed minutely, almost as if he didn't believe her, but they both knew her silver hair proved otherwise. "My brother's?"

She nodded. "Yes. He still has yet to meet her." Bringing a finger up to her lips, she winked at him. "So please don't share."

He bit his lip in an attempt to keep from laughing, but he failed. "I always knew he was bound to make an illegitimate heir." Stepping forward he held his hand out, his eyes softening. "My name is Sesshomaru, and I'll keep your secret safe."

Kagome smiled up at him and took his hand with her free one. "Thank you." She had known of his cold reputation, but something about Ileana had seemed to soften him toward her. She was nervous to be so lighthearted with him, but if he was willing to keep her secret she could extend a little bit of trust toward him.

"Why don't we sit in the parlor and you can tell me how you've come into such a predicament." Nodding, she followed him the rest of the way down the hall to the large parlor that looked out over the West Wing gardens. In the corner tucked away was a television.

"Ileana, would you like to watch some cartoons while me and this man talk?" She nodded her head in her mother's hair; still unwilling to show her face to the tall, scary man she had bumped into. Setting her down on the couch facing the television, she handed her the remote and kissed her head. "I'll be right over here in this chair, just call me if you need anything."

Sesshomaru was already sitting down in the chairs facing the gardens when she turned back to him. "Come sit Ms. Higurashi." He said as he gestured at the chair next to him. Tentatively, she obliged and looked over at her daughter to make sure she was okay. Cartoons played across the screen and she knew Ileana was completely immersed in the pictures on the screen.

"I'll apologize in advance for my aversion to you, Your Highness." She said as she turned back to him.

He shook his head. "Nonsense, I would have an aversion to my family as well if I was smart." She chuckled at him. "And please, call me Sesshomaru from what I hear you'll be on a first name basis with all of us soon anyhow."

She groaned. "I take it you've heard of your father's ultimatum then?"

His smile saddened. "Yes, and I don't completely agree with him. It's not your fault my brother couldn't keep it in his pants."

Rolling her eyes she laughed again. "It's not ideal, but I don't hold hard feelings against your father." She looked at him. "It's what's best for Ileana, and I'm starting to see that more and more. Even if you're brother doesn't care for me, at least she'll be taken care of."

"Don't count him out, Kagome. You two are all he's talked about since he found out about her. I actually think father's idea came from the wish to shut him up." His eyes were hard as they looked into hers.

She sighed inwardly and slumped her shoulders slightly in defeat. She didn't know what to think about the man who fathered her child. Every piece of information she received contradicted how he acted around her.

"But enough about my brother. Tell me about the little one." She knew he was curious about her and she giggled softly at him forwardness. "Is she always this shy?"

"Not around her grandmother and me. She hasn't exactly gotten to meet many people as her hair prevents us from going out. Like I said earlier, you're the first one of your family to actually meet her." She glanced over at Ileana to make sure she was still doing all right and relaxed a bit more when she saw she was content.

"I can imagine it must be tough to raise the heir of the Takahashi family without the walls of the palace to protect you." His eyes gauged her reaction to his question, seeming to be holding back asking something.

"You have no idea, Sesshomaru. Especially not with the familial trademark."

"Have you been contacted by any enemies of the crown, Kagome?" He asked, unable to hold himself back from asking. It has crossed him mind the first time he had seen Ileana run toward him in her red dress. The mob must have contacted her if they knew of her daughter's existence.

She met his eyes head on, answering without wavering. "Yes. The mob contacted me shortly when she was six months old. One of their informants saw me grocery shopping with her. Her hair has always been long, and when she was younger it was hard to completely hide it in hats as she liked to pull them off."

"Did they ever try to find you after that?"

"I wouldn't know. I moved to another suburb two days later, and then another six months after that." Her eyes were far away as she thought of all the moves her and Ileana had made in her tiny four years of life.

Sesshomaru softened toward the woman in front of him. He couldn't imagine being on the run with a child, "It must have been hard on you, and on her."

"Luckily she wasn't old enough to understand it most of the time, but now she knows when something isn't right. It's hard to keep her in the dark sometimes where her safety is concerned. I'm truly blessed she doesn't ask too many questions and trusts me when I ask her to do something. Not many children her age are capable of that." She looked out onto the gardens with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for what you've gone through to protect her. I know the mob is a vicious force to be hiding from. I work with the Bureau of Investigation to track the mob's activity. The reason I asked you so many questions was because about three years ago a section of the Onigumo mob changed their MO for a while. One of our undercover agents said they were all sent to patrol for a child with silver hair around the suburbs of Japan."

Kagome's head snapped to face him in an instant. "You knew about Ileana all this time?" She asked incredulously. The information about the mob was nothing new to her; she had assumed they were on a hunt for Ileana.

"Not exactly. I had my suspicions but I figured the mob was just making excuses to search for someone with Takahashi blood. It wasn't until Inuyasha came home a few weeks ago with news he had sighted you two that I started to put two and two together." Kagome instantly relaxed. She didn't know if she could handle that much shock. It wouldn't have really mattered though if the Crown knew of her or not in the past. They were under their roof now and that was honestly all that mattered.

A small silence lapsed between them, but it wasn't awkward. "Kagome, I know it might seem like a terrible circumstance, but it is best for you and your daughter to be here in the palace walls. Onigumo has ramped up his search for you and it wouldn't have been long before he found you. Luckily, no one knows that you two are here at the moment and I've been making sure of that for your safety." He gently took her hand in his. "I won't let them get to you so long as you listen to me and trust me to keep you two safe. I don't want anything to happen to her just as much as you."

Kagome smiled gently at Sesshomaru's kindness. Gently she squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. I really mean it." His words had explained why he had been so kind to her from the start. He probably already knew all about her from watching the mob track them, giving her an air of familiarity. She had probably also answered a lot of unanswered questions for him that had troubled him.

He nodded before a brief look of concern passed his face, "How are you're injuries? I heard it was quiet the accident."

She smiled her best smile. "I'm fine. It was just a few bumps and bruises." In reality, the pain was barely bearable, but she didn't want anyone to know that, especially not Ileana or his brother. Sesshomaru eyed her suspiciously, not completely believing her words. The black eye that marred her face was still a sickly yellow and green colour, but if it bothered her she didn't let on. He knew she was stronger than she looked better than anyone. Over the past couple weeks, he had followed her life since the day her daughter had come into the world, and what he'd found would have scared the hell out of a grown man. "Ileana, can you come over here for a second?" Kagome left no room for him to ask any more questions about it as she called her daughter to her.

Ileana's little head popped up just above her nose and peered over at her mom. Kagome smiled and beckoned her over with her hand. Shyly, she looked over at her uncle and shyly moved off the couch and walked to her mother. Taking her daughter's hands she bent down to her eye level and smiled at her. "Honey, this is Sesshomaru. He's a really nice man who's taking care of the two of us."

She looked hesitantly over at him and smiled softly. "If Mummy likes you then so do I. I'm Ileana." She twirled in front of him. "Do you like my dress?" It was her first time in male company that wasn't her Uncle Souta or Jii-Chan and Kagome thought it was hilarious that the first thing she asked about was her dress.

"I do. It really suits your hair and the bow in it." He smiled warmly at her, his smile reaching his eyes as he watched her twirl.

She giggled. "Ses-hom-er-u is too hard." She said after a couple failed attempts at saying it. "I'm going to call you Sesshy!" She proclaimed after a moment of deep thought. Kagome erupted in a fit of giggles as Sesshomaru's face puckered slightly before he gave in with a laugh.

"Alright then, but in return you have to do another twirl for me." Obliging, Ileana twirled once more. Her little hands wrapped around a portion of his hair and looked up at him.

"Sesshy, why is your hair the same colour as mine? Mummy and Nana don't have hair like mine." She was perplexed as she looked up at him.

Gently, he lifted her onto his lap and then looked at Kagome. She looked nervous but nodded her head at his unasked question. Sesshomaru gently smoothed her hair and brought it over her shoulder. "We have the same hair colour because I'm your uncle, Ileana and it's a special colour that only people in our family have."

She pondered his revelation for a moment. "So that means you're like Uncle Souta?" He nodded at her. "That makes me happy." She beamed up at him and wrapped her little arms around his neck in a hug. Pulling back she looked to Kagome. "Mummy, can I go watch some more cartoons?"

"Sure honey." She replied with a heartwarming smile.

"Bye Uncle Sesshy." She said warmly as she jumped off of his lap and returned to the couch to watch her cartoons. His eyes were lit up as he watched her walk way.

"She's the most articulate four year old I've ever met." He said in amazement.

"That she is. She was forming words before she could walk and by the time she was three she was hardly ever fumbling over words. It really surprised all of us." Kagome smiled warmly in her daughter's direction.

"It's not that surprising. Inuyasha and myself were speaking at young ages, but we weren't nearly as passive as her. We asked a million questions about everything, but she's just content with her own thoughts." He was truly in awe over her contentment to not ask about every little thing.

"She never has. She's always been content to watch and figure things out on her own. She never tried to touch the stove as a toddler or bite as an infant. I've been quite a lucky mother in all reality to have a daughter as well behaved as her. I think a lot of it has to do with my mother and I always moving her or us not showing any emotion around her, but I prefer to think that she's just a special child."

"Well, she is special especially with that toothy grin of hers. She's going to kill all the boys when she's older." Kagome laughed and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"That she will. That she most definitely will." Her heart swelled as she smiled genuinely with another adult that wasn't family for the first time in ages. Inwardly thanking the gods for Sesshomaru's kindness toward her and her daughter. Maybe marrying into this family wouldn't be so bad if they could be friends.

**Stay tuned for another chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Grandmas

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm glad you love the story! I hope your holiday season is going well! Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Anyhow, I don't own any of the characters. And I hope that you enjoy the story! **

**8**

"Nana!" Ileana called about five minutes later. Kagome turned and saw her mother and Izayoi come into the parlor with trays of cookies and tea in their hands. The two women looked a bit surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting next to her.

"Sesshomaru, what I pleasant surprise. We weren't expecting you home for another couple days." Izayoi said warmly as she placed her tray on the coffee table in front of the pair.

Rising to his feet, he wrapped his arms around his mother with a smile. He towered above Izayoi's tiny frame. "I thought I would surprise you, truth be told I was the one who received the surprise." He glanced over at Kagome as he spoke.

Kagome rose as well and walked over to her mother who was sitting with Ileana. "Hi Mum." She said, kissing her cheek in welcome.

Ileana was beaming at her grandmother as she clamored up on her lap. Kitori looked at Kagome questioningly, she didn't doubt her daughter's judgment, but she was surprised to find her in Sesshomaru's company with Ileana. "We ran into him in the hall, and I figured he had already seen her so there was no point in ushering her away when she was so excited to get out of the room." Answering her mother's unasked question. She nodded with a smile and was pleased that her daughter was genuinely smiling for the first time in days.

"I told Izayoi she could come and meet Ileana. She has been dying to meet her, and as a grandmother, I was struggling to keep her away." Kitori smiled at her daughter who didn't look at all surprised.

"That's fine, Mum. You're right, I don't think I could have kept her away this long either." Kagome giggled and held her arms out for Ileana. "Ileana, I have someone I want you to meet." Climbing softly into Kagome's arms, she obeyed her mother unquestioningly.

"Izayoi, I want you to meet someone really special." Kitori said warmly as her and Kagome stood together and walked around the couch. Izayoi and Sesshomaru were standing near the windows that looked onto the garden talking, but stopped instantly as the Higurashi women walked closer.

No one could deny the light that lit up Izayoi's eyes as she took in her granddaughter for the first time.

"Ileana," Kagome said with a warm smile, "This woman is your other Nana." Ileana looked between Sesshomaru and Izayoi, her eyes questioning.

"If you're my Nana, that means your Uncle Sesshy's mummy, but you don't have silver hair like us." Everyone laughed at Ileana's statement. Izayoi was almost in hysterics over her nickname for her son.

"You're right, Ileana. We don't have the same hair colour. That's because his Daddy is the one with silver hair." Ileana smiled in understanding.

Ileana took to Izayoi immediately, and vice versa. Kagome quickly relinquished her hold on her daughter to her paternal grandmother. They were both full of giggles as Izayoi carried her over the couch and began talking to her.

Sesshomaru watched the two with soft eyes. "You've just made my Mom the happiest woman in the world." He said warmly.

"I know." Kagome said coming to stand by him while her mother joined Izayoi and Ileana on the couch. "She deserves to enjoy time with her, just like my mom."

"When will her father deserve to enjoy time with her?" He glanced at her sideways as she went rigid.

"I don't know." She spoke honestly. "I don't really have any reason to keep her from him anymore. He already knows about her. I guess I was just waiting for it to feel right." She looked at the floor, slightly ashamed. She could feel tears building up inside of her but she could exactly place her finger on why. Maybe it was the beauty of seeing Ileana laugh with her grandmothers, or maybe it was because she felt guilty for keeping her from her father.

"Kagome," He whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to let anything happen to either one of you. I promise. You have nothing to fear from letting my little brother meet his daughter. I'm not just saying this because I love my brother, but because I know it's killing him to not see her. I know you don't know me yet, nor do you have reason to trust me, but I know you won't regret the smile that lights his face when he meets her."

Sesshomaru's warm breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine, but not because of the intimacy. It was because of his words. She watched the two women tickling Ileana, but in her mind it was Inuyasha. She could finally pinpoint the reason she was so upset, and it was because she felt guilty. She didn't even have a grudge against him, or an honest reason to keep him from his daughter. She had only done it because she was selfish, and didn't want to share Ileana with him. She had spent four years protecting her and she still wasn't ready to share her.

Sesshomaru knew she was upset; he could se the rigidness in her body. "Go take a moment to yourself, you're looking a little bit pale. If anyone asks I'll tell them you went to the toilet." He nudged her softly, careful to not cause her pain.

Kagome nodded her head in thanks and quietly snuck out of the room. The tears she was holding in began streaming down her face before she even got out the door. She sobbed quietly, her breath hitching. Her thoughts were an incoherent jumble as she tried to process what she was feeling. She knew she felt absolutely awful; Inuyasha hadn't done anything to deserve how she was treating him. He was a prince who had a country to rule and she knew it. He hadn't said or done anything to anger her or upset her, but maybe that was the exact reason she had been upset. Her emotions were a rollercoaster as she collapsed against the wall in near hysterics. Everything felt like it was crushing her and she hurt. Her stitches had slowly been coming undone throughout the course of the last two days and her head throbbed. It felt impossible to keep up her façade.

"Kagome!" A distant voice shouted as she collapsed to the floor, darkness enveloping her.

**Stay tuned for another chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hospital

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm glad you love the story! I hope your holiday season is going well! Sorry for the short chapter last time, it was a filler for this chapter so it had to be a bit short! I hope you all continue to stick with the story as I have many surprises in store. I really appreciate all of you and I really look forward to hearing from you. **

**Please continue reviewing! It really helps me as an author know that you are enjoying the story. **

**Anyhow, I don't own any of the characters. And I hope that you enjoy the story! **

**9**

Inuyasha barreled down the hallway toward her, throwing his jacket and briefcase against the wall in the process. Kneeling in front of her, he pressed his hand to her face calling out her name trying to get her to wake up. "Kagome, come on Kagome. Wake up." He could feel the fire that was burning under her skin and he knew she wasn't going to open her eyes. Looking down, he saw her shirt was beginning to soak with blood.

Scooping her up, he cradled her against his chest. Sesshomaru, having heard the commotion, walked out of the parlor and shut the door behind him, making sure that Ileana didn't see. "What's wrong?" Concern covered his face as he rushed toward his brother and the girl in his arms. Inuyasha was frustrated with concern as he cradled her protectively to his chest.

"I don't know. I'm assuming her stitches or her injuries are infected because she blew the pain off and tried to handle it herself." He sounded angry, but Sesshomaru could hear the concern in his voice. "Keep Ileana in the dark. She doesn't need to be worried. I'll take care of Kagome. Play it down for the mothers, Ileana will see right through Mom and know something's wrong." Sesshomaru nodded, they had always been good at playing down the severity of a situation to ensure no one became upset. Their Mom had always been a bit of a worrywart when there was something wrong with someone she cared about.

Inuyasha started to walk away, not concerned at anything else his brother had to say. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called out at his brother's retreating frame. Inuyasha stopped, but didn't turn to look at him. "Take care of her. She's," He hesitated, "special."

"You think I don't know that." He snapped back, barely turning his head over his shoulder. Without another word, he strode forward, not missing a beat.

He really does love that woman, Sesshomaru inwardly thought as he watched his brother disappear out of sight with the mother of his child.

Inuyasha gently laid Kagome on his bed and pulled open her button up shirt. The dressing on her stitches was saturated in blood and he could see the redness on her skin spreading from under it. With a curse, he pulled off the bandage and saw the festering wound that marred her beautiful stomach.

All of her stitches had come undone, leaving a gapping hole from her hip to the bottom of her rib cage where the glass from her windshield had embedded into her. The edges were a brilliant flaming red and fevered, fanning out to consume her porcelain skin all the way to her belly button and around her side in the other direction. There was a pocket of puss inside of her wound that looked like a staph infection to his untrained eyes. Worry gripped his heart as he saw infected the injury was.

Picking up his phone, he dialed his brother's number and told him come to his room. Inuyasha knew that he had had formal medical training when he was trained with the Bureau of Investigation. Within minutes, Sesshomaru was slipping through his bedroom door.

"Is it that bad?" He asked with a steeled face. He stopped abruptly at his brother's side when he saw the wound. "Oh god."

Inuyasha looked to him, and Sesshomaru knew he was aware of the severity of her injury. "She needs to get to the hospital, now." Sesshomaru stressed.

It was like a switch went on in his brain. "Yes, yes she does." Inuyasha said, waking up from his shock. "I just thought we might be able help her here or that it wouldn't be so bad…" He looked like a little kid as he picked Kagome up in his arms again.

"I'll drive." Sesshomaru pulled his car key out of his pocket and threw one of Inuyasha's shirts over Kagome. Inuyasha cradled her protectively against his chest as they raced out of his room.

"Mummy!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha froze as Ileana came running toward them with Izayoi and Kitori close at their heels.

Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's shoulder tightly before he had a chance to turn around. "Keep walking toward the car and don't look back. This isn't the way for your daughter to see you for the first time; you don't want her first memory of you to be you carrying her unconscious mother. Now walk." He gently shoved him forward and turned to bend down to Ileana's level, taking her little hands in his.

"Ileana, I need you to be strong, okay? Your mom has to go to the hospital, she's very sick." He was stern with her, but he knew she understood as she held back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I'm going to make sure she's okay, but I have to go right now." Sesshomaru looked over at his mother and Kitori who stood rigidly behind Ileana. Ileana nodded at him and squeezed his giant hands.

"Take care of my Mummy, Uncle Sesshy." Her eyes told him she was many years wiser than her age. No normal girl of four would be able to compose themselves as well as she had. Gently, he kissed her forehead and rushed off after his brother. Ileana, like her mother, held herself together and refused to cry. Kitori and Izayoi grabbed each of her hands as they watched him go.

Inuyasha cradled Kagome in the front seat of Sesshomaru's Escalade as they barreled down the road to the Emergency Room. Her breathing was increasingly rising as her fever did and he could feel the sweat running down her body. He pressed a hand over her bleeding wound, trying to slow it down.

Sesshomaru's hands were steady on the wheel as he maneuvered through the rush hour traffic of Tokyo. With squealing tires, he drifted into the ambulance bay at the ER.

Before the car had a chance to stop, Inuyasha had the door open and was rushing through the doors. Nurses stopped in their tracks as they saw the Prince of their country come through their door. Blood dripped through his fingers onto the floor as they stared. "I need a doctor!" He yelled, prompting everyone back into action. A gurney came rushing toward them with a doctor attached to it.

He quickly laid Kagome onto it and pulled his shirt off her. The doctor took one look at her and started shouting. "Get me an IV with heavy antibiotics and prep the OR in case we need it. I need all idle hands on deck people!" In a flurry, the doctor whisked her off. Inuyasha followed after, refusing to be separated from her. "Prep some bags of O Neg. if she loses anymore blood we're going to need them!"

A nurse ran beside him, taking down vital details about Kagome. "When did she collapse?"

"About thirty minutes ago."

"Age?"

"Twenty-three."

"Name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"How was the previous injury sustained?"

"In a car accident two days ago. She had her spleen removed as well after the accident." The nurse's face slightly grayed as she mentally calculated a time frame and the severity of the infection the woman presented with.

Inuyasha was about to growl at the nurse when the doctor started to shout again. "We're going to need to go into the OR people!"

"Doctor! What the hell is happening!" Inuyasha shouted, impatience taking control of his tongue.

"Your Highness, we have to get her into the OR now! I'll deal with you once we've stabilized her. Hiro! Start pumping cold fluids into her to bring her fever down. Toromoru! Call the anesthesiologist and tell her to get down here, now. The rest of you, prep for surgery! We've got to get this infection controlled before it starts to become septic. Let's move people!" Inuyasha moved to follow them when the doctor put his hand on his chest. "I need you to stay here! Now listen to me so I can help her. Go sit in the waiting room and I'll come get you when she's out of surgery. I need to do my job and you need to do yours."

Inuyasha stopped as the doctor ran after the rest of the surgical crew into the OR. A nurse grabbed him by the arm, but he hardly noticed. It had taken mere minutes to get her into surgery, but to him it seemed like an hour. Sesshomaru came running into the ER after finally being able to find a parking spot. Nodding, he took his brother's arm from the nurse and led him into the waiting room.

Inuyasha paced the waiting room, ignoring the eyes of the people watching him. Worry was etched across him and Sesshomaru's faces, but Sesshomaru sat calmly in a chair watching his brother. After about five minutes, Inuyasha sat down in the chair across from his brother and hung his head, settling in for the wait.

Six hours later, the doctor came out in his green surgical scrubs. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both rose to their feet as soon as he came through the door. "Your Highnesses, Doctor Hojo." He said holding out his hand. They both shook it before Inuyasha's patience wore thin.

"How is she?" He didn't know how he felt in that moment; it was a mixture of anticipation, fear, and worry. It was the safe feeling that had been making him feel sick for the last six hours.

For the first time, the doctor smiled at the brothers. "She's stable. You got her in here just in time, within the next hour she would have started to become septic. It appeared she had a staph infection that she must have contracted from going through the windshield of her vehicle in her car accident. When she was stitched up, her wound was sterile and protect it from infection spreading, but when she ripped her stitches out, what I'm guessing was yesterday, it began to fester. I want her to stay in here for the next few days though so that I can make sure that we cleaned out all of the infection. She also lost quite a bit of blood, but not enough that she needed a transfusion."

Inuyasha went to open his mouth to say something, but Sesshomaru quickly cut him off. "Thank you, Doctor. When can we see her?"

"I'll lead you back there now." He gave them one last smile before leading them back to her room.

"Why did you cut me off?" Inuyasha growled quietly to his brother.

"Because you looked like you were going to bit his head off for wanting to keep her here." Sesshomaru whispered back smoothly. He opened his mouth to retort, but quickly shut it, knowing he was right.

Doctor Hojo gestured Kagome's room before leaving the boys in peace. Inuyasha rushed into the room without waiting for his brother, going straight to her side. She had more tubes connected to her this time than she did two days ago and her IV drip was a sickly yellow color.

Gently, he smoothed her hair off of her forehead and kissed it. She had scared the hell out of him by putting on a brave face, but he should have been more observant and picked up on her pain. Guilt washed over him as he realized he had been so self-absorbed with getting to see Ileana he had over looked her mother and her feelings.

Sesshomaru watched his brother with soft eyes. He knew the two of them would eventually work out their differences. Ileana was proof that at one point there was something between them, and from what he had seen of his brother around her, he knew there was still something there.

Quietly, he moved a seat to her other side and sat down next to the bed. Tenderly, he picked her hand up in his and gently ran his thumb over it. He knew he had nothing to worry about; Kagome would pull through for Ileana, he was sure of it.

Inuyasha's eyes never left her face as he continued to gently stroke her cheek. She was still very pale, and the florescent lights made her skin look sallow. He was going to tell her when she opened his eyes. He was going to tell her how he felt. Gently, he ran his hand down her face and took her tiny hand in his, never letting go as he drug a chair over to her side. Neither of the boys spoke, they just held each of her hands and watched her, waiting for her to open her eyes.

Shortly after the boys settled in, a nurse came in to check her vitals. Seeing that nothing was a miss she turned to leave, but Inuyasha stopped her. "What is your name in case we need anything?" He asked.

"Kagura." She said with a smile and continued out the door.

**Stay tuned for another chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Background

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm glad you love the story! I hope your holiday season is going well! This chapter is short again, but it has a lot in it. Please enjoy! **

**Please continue reviewing! It really helps me as an author know that you are enjoying the story. **

**Anyhow, I don't own any of the characters. And I hope that you enjoy the story! **

**10**

Slowly, he drew his tongue across his lips as he looked at his reflection. 'God, I'm handsome.' He thought. Pulling his tie up around his neck, he smiled at himself once more and walked away from the mirror.

Gazing out the wrap around windows of his penthouse office, he could see the whole city of Tokyo, and at the dead center of it all sat the palace. A sinister smile pulled his lips back as he went through a mental checklist.

The reporter from the beginning of the week had done well by putting the Higurashi girl in the hospital, even if it hadn't been the exact plan. If the Prince hadn't insisted on taking her out after only two days against doctor's orders, Kagura would have had a chance to get into the room and snatch her. It had only slightly put a flaw in his plan when that had happened, but he hadn't really liked that one anyways.

He knew that Prince Sesshomaru had been following their movements with the JBI; he'd even gone so far as to establish a taskforce against him and all of his activities. While they had foiled some of the greener members assignments, he had yet to put his finger on the overall scheme.

Kagome Higurashi was a major pawn in this scheme; over the last four years she had evaded him at every turn. Anger boiled up inside of him as he remembered her maneuvering out of his grasp every time he had gotten close to her.

She was a smart girl he had to admit. She had become very good at observing the people around her and spotting his men amongst them. The first time he had gone in for a snatch, he had been surprised when she had noticed his men approach her at the playground in everyday clothing. Within a minute, she had had her daughter in hand and was in the car. It was the first and last time she had taken her out to play.

Her ability to move at a moments notice had also made her hard to track, but he had always found each and every time. Except for the last one, the Prince had been the one who had led him to her last house. From there he had let his reporter do his job, but even he botched up his simple task. He had been assigned to stop her car so that his men could grab her, but he managed to put her in the hospital! If the girl had worn her seatbelt it might have turned out differently, but that didn't matter now. He had her in his grasp this time.

Kagura was ready at the hospital to take her away as soon as she could safely do so. She was no good to him incapacitated or dead. The two Princes were still close at her side, though, but he knew he could pull Prince Sesshomaru away. Everything would have to play out precisely for this plan to work out, but he knew her being hospitalized again had been a blessing for him, even more so the fact that it had been on Kagura's shift.

Settling into his desk chair, he tented his fingers and turned his chair toward the windows. A knock echoed through the room from his door, "Yes?"

A man poked his head in to deliver a message. "Don Onigumo, Kagura on line 4." A wicked smirk pulled his lips upwards as he turned his chair and answered the phone.

Souta and his Jii-Chan sat at the kitchen table, a dark coloured meal sitting in front of them. Since Mum had been gone, the boys had been left to fend for themselves and the biggest challenge they were presented with was food. Neither one of them knew how to cook like Mum did, or even edibility.

Both of their stomachs growled simultaneously as they looked at the dismally burnt meal in front of them. "Pizza?" Souta asked for the third time that week. Jii-Chan looked up at him and nodded soberly.

"Well we can't eat this." He said pushing his plate forward. "I'll make the call." Standing, he went to the hallway and placed the call on the home phone.

Souta dropped his head onto the table and groaned. He missed Mum, Kagome, and Ileana. Although he hadn't seen much of his sister or her child, eighteen-year-old Souta still felt an obligation to them. At his age, his sister had gone through more than most people went through in a lifetime, and he wanted to make it easier on her.

When she was pregnant with Ileana, he had watched her take online classes almost everyday so that she could get her teaching license. Everyone had always known how much she had wanted to teach kids, it had been her life's ambition. He had always admired her for continuing to reach for her dream when life had gotten hard.

It had been hard on Souta to watch his sister leave the Shrine when Ileana was six months old. He knew she had to when she received the letter from the mob, but that still didn't mean he wanted her to go.

Kagome had been very careful to keep Ileana away from the Shrine because she had a suspicion the mob had it under surveillance, and from what Souta had seen of men in suits walking in front of it he knew she was right.

Since she had left the Shrine, he had only seen his niece a handful of times when he had gone with Mum to watch her. Jii-Chan was the same, but only because he refused to leave the Shrine for more than a couple of hours.

Souta hated the Prince; because of him his sister had lost almost everything. She would never say anything, but he sure as hell would. Kagome had lost every one of her friends when she fell pregnant. She had had to stop taking their calls and turning down invites because she knew if they found out she was pregnant, they would want to see the baby when she was born. And that just wasn't possible. She had also known it was safer the less people who knew about her tiny baby.

Friends weren't the only thing she had lost, her schooling had taken an extra year longer because she had to do it all online in between being a mother and working horrible part time jobs just to pay for Ileana's formula. Mum had always made sure that Kagome was fed, and once Ileana was old enough to chew, her as well. He knew that their mother felt awful about her inability to help more, but the Shrine didn't make enough money as it was and Kagome knew that.

He felt guilty all the time for enjoying life and going out with friends. Kagome would scold him for feeling like that, but he couldn't help it. He just envisioned her stuck inside the house or at work. She would never complain, but he knew it took its toll on her.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to change his train of thought. At least Mum said everything in the palace was going all right and that she had made a friend in the Empress. That was something to count his blessings for; Mum needed someone she could talk to. She had also said Ileana was safe and having a ball playing with her two grandmothers. The only one she hadn't spoken of was his sister, and that concerned him. Since her car accident at the beginning of the week, he hadn't heard anything other than she was safe and resting.

He wasn't thrilled about the living situation the women in his family were in, but he also knew he couldn't do anything about it. Frustration built up inside of him at his inability to do anything. "Souta! Pizza is here." Jii-Chan walked in with the two boxes of pizza and set them in front of his grandson. He moved the plates with the burnt food to the sink before putting a hand on Souta's shoulder. "I miss them too." He said softly as Souta lifted his eyes to his.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. 'Where am I?' she thought as she tried to wrap her head around what had happened. Her bed was sitting upright and she could feel bandages wrapped around her torso, and another set of stitches under them, but she didn't remember getting them. The last thing she remembered was getting upset and then…nothing. 'I must have blacked out…' She realized. Her whole body hurt and her head was fuzzy from pain medication, she didn't dare move for fear of the pain that would come. The steady beeping to her right assured her that she was in the hospital again, a sigh escaped her lips.

Looking down, her eyes locked onto the silver hair that spilled across her arm and a warm face pressed into her hand. Gently, she moved her finger awkwardly across the cheek touching it. Warmth filled her heart as she looked at her other side and saw Sesshomaru awkwardly sleeping in a plastic chair, his head lulling backwards and his hand tightly gripping hers. For once, she felt immensely loved by the Takahashi brothers. 'Inuyasha and Sesshomaru must have really been worried…' She thought guiltily.

A slight woman with short hair pulled back in a messy ponytail entered the room. Her eyes were slanted in a way that made them appear harsh and uncaring, but she wore nurse's scrubs, so she had to be wrong about that. Quietly, she checked Kagome's vitals and then approached her on the side Inuyasha slept on. "Don't wake the Princes, love." Slowly, she injected another heavy dose of painkillers into her IV as she pressed her lips against Kagome's ear. Fuzziness swarmed her brain, begging her to go under with it, back to the world of sleep. "We've found you." She whispered as the blackness engulfed her.

**Stay tuned for another chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Worry

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm glad you love the story! I hope your holiday season is going well! This chapter is short again, but it has a lot in it. Please enjoy! **

**Please continue reviewing! It really helps me as an author know that you are enjoying the story. **

**Sorry for the late chapter guys! I've got a lot going on in life, especially around Christmas. So there might be a few slow updates, but hopefully nothing more than a couple of days late. The updates might be small, like this one, but I'm hoping I can push them out for you. **

**Anyhow, I don't own any of the characters. And I hope that you enjoy the story! **

**11**

Light streamed in through the window's partially parted blinds. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, his hand gently stroking her cheek. She had yet to wake up after her surgery and he wanted to be there when she did. Sesshomaru had left a few hours ago to go back to the Bureau, pressing a kiss to her temple as he dashed out the door.

The casualness his brother exuded around Kagome really pissed him off. He was too friendly with her and jealousy boiled through his blood at the very thought of it. But now wasn't the time to be worrying about that. Worry gripped at his heart, it couldn't be normal how long she had slept. It had been well over fifteen hours since she went into surgery and she still hadn't opened her eyes.

Warmth radiated up and down her cheek from Inuyasha's fingers gently brushing it. Slowly, she opened her eyes to meet his. "Inuyasha." She whispered, slowly entwining her fingers with the ones on her cheeks.

His eyes widened. "Kagome." He breathed heavily. "I'm glad you're awake. You were starting to worry everyone." A smile eased to his lips as his muscles began to relax from the relief of seeing her awake.

A sad smile crept to her face, "Everyone, huh? Well tell them that I'm sorry." It hurt her slightly that he didn't say that he specifically was worried, but then again, why would he be? 'It's not like he has any feelings for me.' She thought, an empty feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

Inuyasha's hand dropped from her face as he stepped away from her bed, embarrassed. "How are you feeling?"

She attempted to sit herself up better, and instantly stopped. All of her stitches yanked painfully and her bandages tightened around her. Contorting with pain, her face gave away her every feeling, making her unable to hide how she felt. His hand grasped her shoulder instantly, and gently eased her onto her back. "I'll take that as my answer. Why didn't you tell us you were hurting?" His tone was hard as he questioned her actions over the last week.

"It wasn't anyone's business." She said stubbornly, turning her face away from him.

Anger overtook Inuyasha. "Not anyone's business? It damn well was our business!" His voice rose as he paced around her bed. "Whose business would it have been if you died? Hm? Because you almost did! Whose business would it have been then, Kagome!"

Kagome's face fell, but she refused to show him that his words were affecting her. "Tell me Kagome, what would Ileana have done if you would have died putting up your front? Your selflessness really pisses me off, Kagome! You're not doing anyone any favors by pretending to be alright!"

His hands grasped the end of her bed and stood facing her, his shoulder's squared. "Ileana saw you, Kagome. She saw me carry you away, unconscious! Your mother, my mother, they all saw you! What was the point of that Kagome? Whose business was that? Because it sure as hell wasn't yours because you weren't even conscious!" She still refused to turn her head and meet his eyes. "Look at me!" He screamed at her.

Her head snapped forward, and she met his eyes. For the first time, she could see the pain and worry in them. Tears rolled down her face as realization dawned on her. In her attempt to protect everyone and not worry them, she had actually done the opposite.

Inuyasha's heart stopped when he saw her tears. "Don't cry, Kagome." His anger began to dissipate. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Sobs shook her body, causing her heart monitor to spasm. "I'm so sorry." Every hitched breath caused her side to hurt in unimaginable pain. "I didn't mean, I didn't mean to worry everyone. That's not what I wanted." She hiccupped between sobbed breaths. With every one, Inuyasha saw her pain spiking on the monitor.

"Kagome." He moved to her side and cupped her face. "Kagome, listen to me!" Her sobs lessened as she looked into his golden eyes. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to get control of herself. "Shh. Shh. Calm down." He stroked her cheeks gently, her body wearing out from her tears. Her eyes were dropping as her tears dried up, he could see her heart rate stabilize on the monitor as she started to fall asleep again.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I upset you." He gently pressed the button to allow morphine to join with her IV fluids. Her hair spilled out on the pillow behind her, illuminating how pale she was from her recent loss of blood.

"Inuyasha." He heard her whisper as she began to float into a morphine induced haze. "I'm sorry I worried you."

His heart tugged as he watched her fall asleep. Gently, he ran his finger over her cheek and collapsed back into the chair behind him. He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned inwardly. He hadn't meant to loose his temper at her. He just wanted to understand why she hadn't told him she was in pain.

He looked up at her again and watched her heart beat on the monitor. He wished he could hold her and feel it himself underneath of his palm, he hated that she was stuck in an uncomfortable hospital bed surrounded by monitors.

Last night he woke up to find the nurse, Kagura giving Kagome more pain medication. She had said that when she did her routine rounds she noticed her pain was spiking and thought it would be best to give her more so that she would heal faster. He had been glad that someone had noticed she was hurting.

Looking at the clock, he realized Sesshomaru would be back in the next couple hours.

At the end of her shift, Kagura opened her locker and put her scrubs inside. "You headed home, Kagura?" A male coworker asked as he came into the locker room.

"Yeah. It's been a long day." She smiled warmly at him.

"You had a thirty hour shift, didn't you? Must be nice to get home to your own bed." He smiled at her again. "Well, I'll see you around!"

She laughed and waved at him as she headed out the door. "See you around, Hojo." Once she was outside, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number she'd come to know by heart.

"Good evening, Kagura. What news do you have for me today?" A deep voice drawled.

"The girl has protection on her at all times. Even going in to the room to administer medication, they stir." She kicked a stone under her feet as she wandered through the park adjacent to the hospital.

"Have they made you yet?" His voice was level as he asked.

"No. They have no idea, but their bringing in more and more guards to watch the hospital and the halls. The only people who have access to her room are one other nurse, her doctor, and me. Any other visitor has to be cleared by the Crown, but she hasn't had any. " The stars above her looked lovely, a stark contrast to the feeling calling her boss caused her.

"Alright. Remember, you can't afford for this assignment to fail, Kagura." His voice held the unspoken threat.

"Understood, boss." She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. It scared her to think what it would mean for her if she couldn't deliver this girl to him. She knew that he wanted her, but he didn't know why. She figured her daughter would be the main target, as it had been for years, but now, something new had happened, causing him to change his plans.

Once, she would have known first. She used to be his number on confident, but she had failed him once. That was all it took to put someone on his bad side.

She took a deep breath and sat down at a park bench, watching the hobos getting situated amongst the bushes. She had been one of them once, before her boss had pulled her out of the slums of the earth and given her a job, a degree, and a reason to support his every decision. Now though, she found him questioning him and doubting his judgment, but lately he had been making more and more foolish decisions and holing up in his office, rambling like a madman.

She thought her boss's quest for the throne had driven him to insanity, and his recent schemes had been justifiable proof of that for her. She just hoped things didn't escalate further than they already had.

**Stay tuned for another chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Father

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm glad you love the story! I hope your holiday season is going well! This chapter is short again, but it has a lot in it. Please enjoy! **

**Please continue reviewing! It really helps me as an author know that you are enjoying the story. **

**I really hope that this chapter is better than the last couple. I've been doing a whole bunch of fillers until I could get to a realistic time frame of a climax. **

**Anyhow, I don't own any of the characters. And I hope that you enjoy the story! **

**12**

Three days had pasted since their argument, but Kagome had been asleep for most of it. Inuyasha, tired of being in the hospital, called for Dr. Hojo to come to Kagome's room.

Stepping outside, Inuyasha shut the door to her room and looked over the doctor in front of him. "Doc, I'm signing the discharge papers to take her out of the hospital." His formalities had broken yesterday after his fourth day sleeping in a plastic chair.

The doctor bristled at his words. "You will do no such thing! She's still heavily reliant on pain medication and there's still a risk of infection setting in again."

"I have a world-class doctor that works for the palace for situations such as these. She will be in good hands and somewhere more secure and comfortable. I know your employees are getting sick of working around our security, and quite frankly I'm sick of sleeping in an uncomfortable chair." Inuyasha knew there was no way he wasn't going home with her in the next hour, he casually crossed his arms over his chest and bulked himself up against the doctor that was at least half a foot shorter than him.

Dr. Hojo, perceptive to his tactics, did the same. "I don't care if you're royalty, Prince Inuyasha. Ms. Higurashi is in no state to travel! Especially by car!" He was becoming more and more infuriated by the haughty Prince in front of him. "One of the biggest reasons she's in this mess in the first place is because you discharged her from my care too early last time as well!"

Inuyasha's anger and impatience brewed under the surface from the doctor's accusations. Even though he knew it was true. "There will be no repeats this time. She is going to be bound to bed for the next week. Now if you don't mind, I need to get her home."

He turned to leave, but the doctor grabbed his arm. Shocked, the Prince wheeled toward him. "I can't let you do that. I don't have any more reasons other than what I've told you, but I can't allow you to take her out of this hospital a second time."

One could feel the anger emanating from Inuyasha's body. "If you don't take your hands off me, I will take drastic action."

Dr. Hojo's hand tightened. "If this is what it takes to make you listen then I will continue." Inuyasha could feel his hand shaking on his arm, but he didn't care. This man thought he could prevent him from having his way and taking his woman home. Every instinct in his body revolved around it.

His fist connected with Dr. Hojo's jaw, knocking him to the ground. The Prince nodded to his security, which proceeded to talk to the people who had seen the incident. "I am taking her home now. Make any mention of this to the press and it will have major consequences." Nursing his jaw, he nodded to the Prince. His hair may have been a mess and his clothes wrinkled, but he looked absolutely menacing standing over him.

Dr. Hojo watched him walk back into the room. The nurses who had seen the incident were signing legal contracts to keep quiet about it. A large man in a suit reached his hand out to him. He thanked him and turned to walk away before he was met with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry sir, we're going to need you to sign some paperwork before you can go." Defeated, he obliged, gently rubbing his bruising face.

Kagura looked around the security guard looming in front of her; she could just barely make out the Prince signing Ms. Higurashi's discharge paperwork and ordering an ambulance to drive them to the palace. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she watched her target being wheeled out of her room.

Pushing past the security guard, she rushed to the entourage making it's way to the door. "Prince Takahashi!" She called.

Turning, he looked at the nurse who had taken care of Kagome for the duration of her stay. "Keep going, I'll be there in a second." He called to the nurses pushing her to the ambulance. "Yes, Kagura? We're in a bit of a hurry."

"Can I nurse her at the Palace? I'm sorry it's an unconventional request, but I've grown quite attached to her in her time here and I'd like to see her through to full health." She asked hopefully.

He looked her over carefully and pulled out a card from his wallet. "Call this number and have them run a security check. If you clear it, you can start work tomorrow. You've been good to Ms. Higurashi in her time here and it would be good for there to be someone whose watched her progress looking after her." She nodded at him. "I look forward to seeing you again." Turning past her, he rushed toward the ambulance bay.

Once he was out of sight, a wicked smile consumed her features. It was perfect. She could get Intel within the palace and get her hands on Kagome and her daughter. This was easier than shooting fish in a barrel.

There was a lot of murmuring going through the room. "Is that a sighting?" The tall silver haired man asked. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his first two buttons were undone, leaving his tie loose. Sweat rolled down his forehead, illuminated by the wall of screens in front of him. The video clip replayed, a man with long dark hair wearing a black suit slid into a building with a tinted front, looking over his shoulder as he did. "That's him." He said, pointing his finger at the screen. After watching thirty hours of video footage, they had finally found proof he had been at the cocaine factory on the outskirts of town. They couldn't confirm he had bought anything yet, but he was hopeful that within the next hour of footage they would see him exiting with a package. He let out a sigh and smiled, this hadn't completely nailed him, but it might be just enough evidence to get a search warrant.

"Sesshomaru!" A petite, brown haired woman called, waving a folder above her head as she raced toward him. "I've got it!" Her white button up shirt was open at the top, precariously coming untucked from her gray suit pants. Sesshomaru looked up at her, his smile widening.

"Rin, what have you got?" He sat up and leaned forward in his chair.

"The mob's finances for the last three years. Our undercover found their black book in the safe, just like you thought it would be. This will confirm their money laundering and at least get him booked for fraud. Sesshomaru, this is it. We've got him for something." She beamed at him, excitement causing her heart to pound in her chest.

"It's been four years. Four years and we've finally gotten him for something. No judge will overlook this evidence." He put his elbows on his knees and let his head fall, exhaustion overtaking him. Gently, he reached out and took Rin's hand in his.

She gently squeezed it and smiled down at the man that had been her mentor for the last four years. She had been here from the start of the Onigumo mob hunt. Sesshomaru had mentored her from her first day, ushering her from one section of the Bureau to the other, explaining it all so quickly she couldn't keep up with him. He had been so absorbed with catching Naraku that he couldn't see anything else, refusing to work on any other case, and being the Prince, he could do so. Within the next year, he founded the task force dedicated specifically to tracking mob activities. She had been lucky enough to be specifically chosen by him to transfer into it, and as his partner nonetheless.

She rose through the ranks as his partner, bringing down many of Naraku's underlings. They had gone undercover together and been through shootouts that would shake veterans to their core. Stake outs had always been their favorite, cracking jokes while they passed thermoses of coffee around until they saw the perp or morning, whichever came first.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you stay the night at my place?" He looked up at her, his molten eyes glowing in the dim lighting of the room.

"I'd like nothing better." A lustful smile graced his lips as he pulled himself up.

Ileana sat on the couch in the parlor playing with a doll as her grandmother's watched her. It had been four days since she'd seen her mother, and worry was starting to take its toll on her tiny body. Big tears welled up in her green eyes as she pulled her favorite doll to her chest.

"Nana, when is Mummy coming home?" She sniffled as tears rolled down her cheeks. This was the longest they had ever been separated and she was scared she'd never see her Mum again.

Kitori rushed forward and cradled her against her chest. She had been waiting for it all to crash down in her little brain. "She should be coming home today, baby." Gently, she stroked her silver hair. It seemed too thick around her face, or maybe her face was smaller. Ileana hadn't been eating as much as normal since Kagome went to the hospital; she hadn't been herself since she saw her get carried away.

Izayoi joined them on the floor, "It'll be okay, Hun. She's in great hands." Sobs rocked Ileana's body as she cried, letting out all of the feelings that had built up inside of her. She didn't understand most of what she felt, she just knew it felt funny and she didn't like it.

She nodded against Kitori's shoulder and tried to stop crying, failing miserably. Kitori sat back on her heels and gently rocked her until she wore herself out and fell asleep.

The two women looked at each other sadly. Understanding that her mother's injuries had taken a major toll on their granddaughter. Kitori gently laid her back on the couch and covered her with the throw laid across the back of it.

There was a commotion in the hall that attracted their attention and drew them to the door. In the hall, Inuyasha was walking down the hallway pushing Kagome in front of him in a wheelchair. Her head lolled in sleep. The women's eyes lit up as they saw their children. Before they had a chance to say anything, Inuyasha had wheeled her into her bedroom and shut the door behind him.

They smiled warmly at each other in relief, both ecstatic to see Kagome home.

Gently, Inuyasha lifted Kagome out of the wheelchair and laid her gently in bed, tucking her under the covers. Sighing, he looked at her once more and headed for the door. Turning off the light, he went to turn the doorknob. "Inuyasha." Kagome called, having sat up.

He turned and looked back at her. "Yeah, Kagome."

"Why are you doing all this?" Her voice was hitched and full of emotion.

Now was the moment of truth for him, he had told himself he was going to tell her how he felt once she woke up. "Because I, um, because I care about your well being." He inwardly cursed himself.

"Is that all?" He walked closer to her. "Is that really all, Inuyasha?" His wall was breaking as he heard her voice crack, he couldn't keep from her what he was feeling. Between her and Ileana his thoughts were a jumbled mess, leaving him completely unhinged and vulnerable.

In one stride her face was in his hands as he crashed his lips to hers. It was a fierce kiss that left her head spinning more than any painkiller ever could. Carefully, she touched his face. Pulling back, he looked at her fiercely. "No, Kagome, that's not really all. I love you, damn it. I always have." His lips met hers again as a single tear rolled down her cheek, happiness enveloping her.

A couple hours later there was a tiny knock at the door. Stirring, Kagome felt the warmth of another body beside her. Glancing over, she saw the Inuyasha fast asleep, his hand wrapped around her gently. His silver hair spilled out around his face, illuminated in the moonlight. Her heart hitched looking at him. The knock sounded again, fainter this time.

"Come in," Kagome called. The big door creaked open, silhouetting a tiny, shaking frame in the bright lights of the hallway.

"Mummy?" A sniffling voice asked, not taking her hand off the doorknob.

"Yeah, baby. Come here." Her heart soared as Ileana raced to the bed as quickly as she could, the door slowly closing behind her, taking the light with it. Ileana climbed up onto the bed beside her mother and snuggled into her side under the crook of her arm. Kagome gently stroked the hair that covered her face and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'm home now, Ileana. Promise."

She could feel the tears running down her face through the soft fabric of her nightgown. "I was scared Mummy. I was so scared." Her voice hitched as her tiny body rocked with sobs. Inuyasha stirred next to Kagome, Ileana's focus on her Mom had made her blind to the man at her side.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll get better quickly, I promise. I only have to be in bed a couple more days. You've just gotta be careful not to hug me to hard or bump me. I'll be running around with you in no time." She giggled, her tears drying up. "Did Grandma or Nana take you to meet Kaede?"

Her head nodded. "She gave me more pancakes! And cake, and cookies, and candy!" Kagome laughed softly, the old woman sure knew how to make someone forget about their worries with sweets.

Kagome knew Inuyasha was dying to lift his head up and see her, but he laid casually with his hands behind his head looking up at the canopy. Light from the full moon was the only thing that illuminated her dark bedroom. Ileana and Inuyasha's hair shone brightly, casting a glow across the three of them. With her right hand, she gently nudged Inuyasha.

He stood up and walked toward the lamp on the other side of the room, Ileana sat up abruptly and stared at his dark shadow, finally aware he was there. The only part of him she could see was his hair, "Uncle Sesshy?" She asked timidly.

"No, Ileana. That man is your father." The light turned on, blindingly. Leaving Inuyasha bathed in iridescent light. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she took him in.

**Stay tuned for another chapter!**


End file.
